The Hell that is My Life
by Imagine Believe Achieve
Summary: My version of Nevermore. After the explosion in Paris, the Flock as to join Fang's group inorder to save Angel, if she's alive, and for Max to complete her mission. Will Max complete her mission? Or will somthing else get in her way. FAX, POSSIBLE EGGY AND MAYBE OTHER PARINGS.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Max POV

_My eyes are frantically searching the ground below me. I'm looking for anything that gives me a clue that Angel is, or was close by. _

_"You've come to take me home?" I hear someone ask. I look up and I see a familiar face looking at me. Angel. _

_"Yes..." I say breathlessly. "…Come here, I'm gonna take you home." _

_I hold my arms out and wait for Angel to fly towards me, but she never does. Something about the face that I'm looking at changes. Before I knew it, as if in slow motion, Angel pulls out a gun, and point is at me. The little girl that I taught how to walk, talk, run, and even fly, is gone, and she's never coming back. _

_"Angel, what are you doing?" I ask, my voice doesn't even sound like me. _

_"What I should've done the last time I did this in LA." _

_I watch as my little girl, my baby, my little Angel, pull the trigger, then I feel a pain in my chest, and everything goes black. _

"AHHHHHH" I jolt up, crying.

I don't know why, but I check my chest, and I don't find any bullet holes, and no blood. I feel something bump up against my knees, and I look down. I see the necklace that my baby, my Angel gave me for my fifteenth birthday, which feels like it happened twenty years ago. I look around and I see Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge sleeping near the fire, and I find Dylan laying a little too close to me.

_Why does this always happen to me? _I ask myself.

_Don't beat yourself down_. The oh-so-annoying- Voice chimes in.

_Voice, just leave me alone, I'm not even talking to you anyways, and so just go away. _

I snarl. Iggy sits up and rubs his sightless blue eyes with his hand.

"Max you okay?" He asks groggily.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go back to sleep." Iggy, ignoring what I just said, gets up and walks his way over towards me, (It's amazing that he doesn't trip over one of the sleeping bodies.) and sits next to me.

"I know you miss both of them…" Iggy whispers.

"He promised me that he would never leave, or split up the flock… He's broken his promise twice." I mumble.

"Max, he didn't just promise you, he promised the **entire** flock, and he left you when you, wait no, we needed him the most. It's killing all of us. Listen, you and Fang, the two of you are kinda like the mother and father figures of the flock, and we've seen what it does to the other when one of you leaves."

A few minutes of silence goes by, when Iggy puts his arm around me, which is unusual for him, and rests his chin on the top of my head. (**A/N: This is not a Miggy story, Iggy is just comforting Max.)**

"You go back to sleep, I'll take watch." Iggy whispers. "No, Iggy, you need to slee…"

That's all I'm able to get out before I yawn.

"Max…" Iggy says again, but his tone of his voice makes me realize that I do need to sleep. "… Go to sleep."

I stand up and I walk over to where Iggy was sleeping, lie down, and close my eyes, wishing that sleep would come.

Angel POV

I slip my hands out from in the wrist restraints. I jump off the bed, and quietly walk to the door. I look through the window that's on the door, and see that there aren't any whitecoats or security guards nearby. I slip the bobby pin through the lock on the door. I slip through the door, and run to the stairs.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

I run faster, all the sudden, two whitecoats come out of the stair door. I stop so suddenly, I slip and fall.

"Oh Subject eleven, you know what happens when you try to escape." One of the whitecoats states. I look up at them,

"I wanna go home." I mumble.

"Well you can't. Because you have escaped so many times, and you probably will more, you will **never** leave."

"Logan, she's just a little girl, she has a family that she misses, and they're probably worried sick about where she is." A female whitecoat says.

"Tamsin, she's not a person, she's a **science experiment, **that…" Logan, points down towards me. "…is just a bunch of genes that happen to work. No one would ever,** ever** love it."

Tamsin looks at Logan. "Just a quick question, are you married, and if you are, do you have children?"

"No, I'm not married, and I have no kids, and I'm happy like that. Take her to the Leader." Logan tells the other whitecoats. Four whitecoats bend down and pick me up.

"You need to learn your lesson." Logan tells me before a white cloth is put over my face. I breathe in the sweet sickly smell, and then I pass out.

Fang POV

I pull up my blog, and I see the message that Max sent me when she was in Paris. I quickly close off the message and start to write a new update.

_Hey guys-_

_Okay, so you've probably heard about the explosion that happened in Paris a few days ago. My flock and I are now in New York. I'm usually happy when the enemy's semi-destroyed, but not this time. I don't know about the Flock, but I know that my group is mourning the loss of Angel. That's right, I did say mourning. I can barely talk about it, it's that bad. Actually, I don't remember a lot of things that happened. The last things I remember is screaming at the Gasman and Angel to go, because the bombs were about to go off. Everything's a blur. The next thing I knew, I was in the air with Max hugging me, crying. Let's just say, that I can barely talk about it on here, but I kinda have to, I've gotten so many comments on my last update, which was probably two or three weeks ago. Welcome to the hell that is my life. I promise I'll post more in a little bit. But not right now. _

_Fly on,  
Fang _

I hit the update button and power down the laptop. I close the lid and set it next to me on the bed. I close my eyes and lean my head up against the head board.

_I watch as Max drops the phone out of her hand. The back of the phone, along with the battery breaks apart from the phone. I pull her into a hug and she buries her face into my shoulder, wetting my shirt. Then, out of nowhere, Max falls to the ground and cries, no __**sobs. **__I've never seen her like this. I fall down with her and stroke the hair away from her face. _

_'Max, listen to me their gonna be fine. We're gonna find them and they will come home.' _

_'I can't lose all of them.' She sobs out. _

_'We're not going to, they're fighters, and guess who they got that from…' _

_Max doesn't answer, she just sobs harder. _

_'…they got that from you. And so will this little one.' _

_I place my hand on Max's swollen stomach while she raises her head up and looks at me with tears streaking down her beautiful face. _

_'Really? You really think?' _

_'Of course, there are no other kids that I know that would fight to save their lives.' _

_I watch a small smile form on her lips. I look deeply in her warm, brown eyes and lean in._

"Will you two SHUT UP!?" I hear Holden yell.

"Hey Holden, guess what?" Kate snarls.

"What? Wait… I don't want to know."

"You two knock it off _now_." Maya says harshly. "You four go somewhere and get _all_ of your energy out."

I hear footsteps and then I hear the door slam shut. I jolt up at the sound of the door. I look around and I see Maya sitting on the other bed.

"You okay?"

I take a deep breath. "Did I do the right thing by leaving her again? When she needed me the most?" I ask. I hear Maya chuckle.

"Fang, I'm sorry, I can't answer that. Only you will know that. I can tell you what I think you should do, but other than that, I can't do anything else." Maya whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you for reading my story.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Maximum Ride. The only thing i do own is the plot.

Chapter 2

Max POV

"Max?" I hear a voice enter my subconscious. "Max, come on, we're gonna go home."

My eyes open to Gazzy's face near mine. I take a deep breath; "Hey Gazzy." I sit up. "Wait, we can't go home, Mom won't be there."

I watch as Nudge shakes her head. "No Max, the home in Colorado, we're gonna stay there for a while."

Nudge explains. I stand up and stretch my wings out.

"Oh, umm… okay, but it's gonna take us days to get there, and it wipes us out just flying over the Atlantic." I state, feeling like an idiot.

"Here Max, eat this." Iggy hand me a granola bar, "Eat that so you have the energy until we get breakfast." I take the granola bar and unwrap it, and take a bite. I slowly chew it, savoring the flavor.

~Line Break~

We've been flying for about three hours, so it would be about noon or so. I spot a group of trees right across the street from a McDonalds.

"Okay guys, heading down, twelve o'clock."

I angle my wings downward. I glance back and see Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Dylan right behind me. We land in a group of trees; we put our jackets on so that we look "normal". The five of us walk across the street to a McDonalds and walk through the door. I tap Iggy's hand twice and he gives a small nod.

"Guys just get small meals; we'll stop again in about five minutes or so for more food."

Everyone nods their heads. We walk up to the counter and a tall blond haired woman stands behind the counter.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" She asks cheerfully.

"I'll take the Southern Chicken Style Sandwich." I say.

"I'll take the same thing." Iggy says.

"Same" Dylan states.

"Max can I have chicken nuggets?" Gazzy asks.

"He'll take chicken nuggets." I tell the woman.

"I want the chicken sandwich… wait no… I want…"

"She'll take the Southern Chicken Style Sandwich." I tell the cashier.

"Okay, so that's four Southern Chicken Style Sandwiches, and one order of chicken nuggets. Is there anything else that you would like?" The woman asks.

"Nope."

"Okay, that's a total of twenty-five dollars."

I hand her the money and we step off to the side.

"Nudge, why don't you take everyone and grab a seat? Iggy would you be able to stay here and help me with the food?" I ask.

"OKAY!" Nudge exclaims.

"You know Max, I can help, and you do know that, right?" Dylan asks.

"Dylan, please just go with them and keep an eye on them." I mutter.

Dylan walks off with Nudge and Gazzy. Iggy looks at me… well in my direction; after all, he is blind.

"What?" I ask.

"You do know that he's trying to help, right?" Iggy asks, accusingly.

I sigh. "I know that Iggy, but I just don't need help…"

"You think that you don't need help Max, but sometimes in life, you're gonna need help, I'm not sure when, but I know that it will happen." Iggy interrupts.

"FOUR CHICKEN SANDWICHES AND ONE CHICKEN NUGGET!" A loud voice shouts out.

"Right here." I step up to the counter and grab our food.

"Just remember what I said." Iggy whispers.

Maya POV

Ratchet and Kate have been going at it for almost an hour.

"I told you to _NEVER _touch my iPod, phone, or my hair." Kate snarls.

"Oh. My. God. You're such a drama queen. You never shut up either." Ratchet complains.

I dig in my bag for the hotel room key. I get the door opened, and I see Fang sleeping, with his head leaning up against the headboard and his computer lying on the bed next to him.

"Will you two SHUT UP!?" Holden shouts.

"Hey Holden, guess what?" Kate asks.

"What…Wait I don't want to know."

"You two knock it off _now_." I snap quietly, trying not to wake Fang.

I know that he needs sleep because ever since the explosion in Paris, he hasn't slept during the night, or he wouldn't sleep at all. The four kids walk out of the room and slam the door. I flinch as the door slams shut, and I see Fang jolt awake. I walk over to the other bed and sit down.

"You okay?" I ask gently. Fang takes a deep breath.

"Did I do the right thing by leaving her again? When she needed me the most?" Fang asks.

I just laugh quietly as possible.

"Fang, I'm sorry, I can't answer that. Only you will know that. I can tell you what I think you should do, but other than that, I can't do anything else." I whisper.

"What should I do?"

"I can't tell you what to do, but I can give you advice, and if you take the advice, or not, it's all up to you. My advice, follow your heart. Only your heart knows what to do."

Fang stands up quickly.

"I'm not doing this anymore; I have to go find her."

Fang walks out the door and slams it shut. I jump up off the bed after him. I get to the door and throw it open.

"Fang wait…" I shout down the hall.

A few people that are about to enter they're room looks at me. I look for Fang, but I don't see him. I hear the ding for the elevator and I literally sprint down there. Right as I get there, the doors close and I see Fang standing there, alone, with a look of determination on his face.

Max POV

Iggy and I walk back towards our table.

"Guys, food…" I state. "… Eat a little slower." I whisper.

The flock eats their food a little slower than usual. I start eating my food when I start staring off in space. Thinking. Thinking about how we can find Angel, how I can find my mom, after all, she was brainwashed, by who knows what or who, and how I can find Fang, if he even wants to come back to the flock.

"Max…" I faintly hear. "Earth to Max…" I hear.

"Huh? Sorry…" I mumble.

"Max, we're all done eating, can we go so that we can get more? Cause I'm really hungry, and I know what you're gonna say- adfkji." Nudge starts to say but Iggy puts his hand over her mouth to stop her rant.

"Yes, Nudge, we'll head out, and we'll stop again in like five minutes." I reply.

I barely nod, and everyone stands up, and we walk out the door that we walked through about fifteen minutes before.

~Line Break~

"Hey guys, we're landing, we're gonna take a few minute break." I shout above the wind so that everyone can hear me.

I bring my wings in a little so that I loose altitude. I gain speed and soon enough I see the ground rushing up. I slowly open my wings and I feel myself slow down, enough to land without doing a face plant.

_I know that everyone wants to stop get some food, and sleep but you need to keep going. I'll let you know when you can stop._The Voice says.

I close my eyes and sigh inwardly, hoping that the Voice can hear.

"Guys I know you want to stop, rest, and get some food, but the voice said that we should keep going." I get multiple groans in response.

"Max, do we have to?" Gazzy asks.

_Max it's only a five minute flight. I promise. _

"You suck." I mumble out loud.

"What? What did I do?" Dylan asks.

I sigh, close my eyes and shake my head.

"Not you. Guys I'll be right back, Ig, you're in charge." I holler over to him.

I walk away from the group to think.

_Okay Voice, why isn't it safe for us to be here? _

_Max, there are people who are following you, you should leave right no…_

I hear an ear-piercing scream. I run back towards the group and find the flock under attack by things that I've never seen before. To me, they look like the body of a big, fat, hairless Rottweiler, and the head of a bull dog, but they're human, like they have human legs and arms. I launch myself into battle mode. I do a running start and launch myself at the closest threat. I do a roundhouse kick and hit one square in the chest. It goes flying back and lands on the ground, right at the base of a tree. I get hit in the back, and go flying forward. I snap my wings open and sky rocket up. I quickly scan the area around our camp ground. I see that the new threats are all over the place, the only way we could escape would be to take to the sky. I look around one last time and I see that they're all coming from one direction, but when they get close to our camp. They split up and circle around us. I aim downwards and I fly in tight circles until I can find an entrance through the tops of the trees. I find one, and I dive through.

I hover above the action below and I holler "U AND A NOW!"

I continue to fly above the action until I see Gazzy pop up. Gazzy looks at me with a scared expression on his face. I look up and I tilt my head up. Within seconds Gazzy shoots up through the opening and is out of view. Next comes up Nudge followed by Iggy.

"Up, twelve o'clock." I state.

Both Iggy and Nudge head up through the opening that Gazzy went through moments ago. Now all that's left is Dylan. I swoop down lower and my eyes scan for Dylan. I find him, and he's just standing like a statue, looking straight ahead with no facial expressions. I see two of the new threats circling Dylan who is un-aware of what is going on. The two threats charge at him, and I charge at Dylan. The next thing I know, Dylan is up in the air, about to go through the opening, and I'm on the ground, with one of the threats holding me down. The other, leaning open, mouth open. Aiming right for my throat. I look up into the eyes of the thing that's trying to kill me. Then everything goes black.

Fang POV

I get up off the bed and as soon as I close the door, I sprint for the elevators.

_Ding_.

I hear the elevator. I run even faster and I skid to a stop. I look to see which elevator will open, and then the one right in front of me does. I hop inside and I hear Maya scream my name. I push the button to make the elevator go to the lobby. Right as the doors close I see Maya standing there. I stand there with a look of determination on my face as the elevator goes down. I close my eyes and I see Max's face, her warm chocolate eyes, her shoulder length, brownish-blond hair. The doors open and I jump out. I head straight for the main doors of the hotel. I throw the door open and I run across the street, with angry drivers honking their horns at me, but I don't care. The only thing I care about right now is to get away from the hotel. I look ahead and I see a clearing ahead. A park. I snap my wings out and I jump up into the air. I rise higher and higher until I see nothing but the open sky.

~Line Break~

I look around and I see nothing because a) I'm twenty-five thousand feet up in the air and b) it's about one o'clock in the morning. I find a building below no lights on around it, but there is a roof top garden. I land quickly, and I pull my phone out. I thumb through the contacts, and I find Max's number. I select it, and I just stare at it.

"Should I call her? You know just to make sure that she's okay." I ask myself. "No I'm sure she's fine, I mean after all she is Maximum Ride."

I close off the contacts and look for some pictures that I took a long time ago. Well not that long ago, but with what we've been through in the last couple months, it feels like forever. I find the picture. It's of Max; she's fast asleep, with a small smile on her face. I stare at it, as if she's sleeping down at my feet. I thumb the screen and it switches the picture, the one I took while she was laughing at something that was happening I guess behind me. Her brown eyes sparkling, the smile lights up her face. The next picture is the two of us sitting on the couch, me holding Max on my lap, I guess one of the Flock members took the picture. I stare at the picture. I hesitantly thumb to the next picture. The next one is what I'm guessing was taken right after the previous one and neither me nor Max knew that it was taken. Max is lying on the couch, and I'm behind her; my one arm around her waist, and the other under her head. I'm leaning over her, and I have my lips gently pressed against hers. Both of our eyes are closed. I stare at that picture for who knows how long.

**A/N: **Hey guy, thank you so much for reading my story. I have also uploaded a new story. If any of you have read Missing by mnmdancin12, you probably know that he/she has given up on the story. The author said that if anyone wanted the story, they could have it, so mnmdancin12 handed it over to me.

Favorited this story: MaximumRideFanFiction

Following Story: .754, MaximumRideFanFiction

Following Author: MaximumRideFanFiction

Review and tell me what you think. Or if you have any ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**Hey guys so I'm going to try to upload as much as possible during the week. Since school as started up for me, I just really need to focus. But I'll try to upload more on the weekends.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Maximum Ride, however, the only thing I do own is the plot.

Chapter 3

Max POV

"Max…" I faintly register. "Max…Damn it Max, wake up!"

I hear Dylan yell. I feel someone shake my shoulders. I slowly open my eyes and I see Dylan and Iggy standing over me, Dylan looking angry, or something else, I don't know. But Iggy, having a concerned look on his face. I blink a few times and then I start to sit up. I feel light headed and dizzy, so I lay back down.

"Damn it Max, don't lie back down. We need move NOW!" Dylan says harshly.

"Dylan, calm down, give her time to get back." Iggy says calmly.

"No, we don't have the time; we need to move, now."

"Iggy, what happened? I feel dizzy." I say softly.

"These Mutts things were attacking Dylan, he jump up in the nick of time, but you got in the way. One of them hit you a few times in the head, after that, they just left, you've been out for a few minutes." Gazzy explains.

"You also got kicked pretty good in the ribs." Iggy adds.

I take in a breath, and I notice that it's a little hard for me to breathe.

"So I probably feel dizzy because of the lack of air…" I wonder aloud.

"Can you stand?" Iggy asks. I nod.

"I think so."

I sit up and thankfully I don't feel dizzy. Iggy puts his hand out and I grab it.

"Gazzy, Nudge, why don't the two of you help her up?" Iggy asks.

Nudge and Gazzy come over to me and Nudge gets behind me and Gazzy goes behind me. On shaky legs, I stand up.

"Oh my God you are so f*cking slow!" Dylan yells.

He runs over to me, and picks me up, bridal style, and jumps into the air.

"You know Dylan, I can fly just fine, so let's land, and I'll fly on my own." I whisper/ yell.

"No…" Dylan hisses at me.

"Okay, but can you at least tell me **where the hell we're going!?**" I shout.

Dylan doesn't say anything.

"Dylan I swear to God if you don't tell me where we're going, I'm gonna kill you in your sleep." I snarl quietly.

"DYLAN JUST TELL HER!" Nudge shouts.

"Why should I?" Dylan asks innocently.

"Because when Max is pissed, and she makes a threat, she** will **do something." Nudge explains.

"Fine, we're going to the airport. Like Max said, it's gonna take us forever to get across the thing. We're gonna take the plane to New York, and then we're gonna fly to Colorado." Dylan says quickly, but a little too quickly.

Angel POV

My heart is racing. Along with my mind.

_Why am I here?_ I ask myself.

I just got back from the Leader. My arms, again, are being tied down by metal bands. Then the door to my rom opens, and the female whitecoat, Tamsin, I think her name was walks over to me.

"Angel? Do you remember me?" She asks. I stare up at her face.

"Angel, I was the one who tried to stand up for you when you tried to escape a few hours ago." Tamsin explains.

"I wanna go home." I mumble.

I feel tears form in my eyes.

"I know you do." I close my eyes, hoping that will stop the tears, but it doesn't work. A few tears escape and slide down my face.

"Don't cry…" I feel her wipe the tears away. "I will figure out how you can get home."

I open my eyes and I see Tamsin smile slightly. I hear voices outside the door.

"Angel listen to me. I know that you're able to communicate telepathically. Whenever you need to talk to me, just send me a message that way, I'll answer, I promise. Now I have to go, but I'll be back later on tonight." And with that, Tamsin leaves.

Iggy POV

"Do you trust him?" I whisper to Gazzy.

"Nope, I just have a feeling that there's something that he's not telling us."

"I agree, you remember how he was like acting like the leader instead of Max? It seemed like to him, Max wasn't even there."

"Yeah. Should we talk to Max about it?" I look down where I think.

"Gaz. No. She doesn't need that right now. If we, no you see something different going on between Max and Dylan." I feel Gazzy turn around.

Gazzy POV

I turn around and I see Max and Nudge sleeping and Dylan texting someone. I turn back to Iggy.

"What do you mean something different?" I turn back to Max.

"Like Dylan hurting her someway somehow"

~Five hours later~

"Gazzy."

I hear someone say as they shake my shoulder.

"Gazzy, hey Gazzy wake up." I open my eyes and I see Max standing over me.

"Wha?" I ask groggily.

"Hey, we're in New York. Go back to sleep. I'll carry you."

Max picks me up and I put my head on her shoulder and I fall asleep.

Max POV

As Gazzy falls asleep on my shoulder I look around for a map for something to eat and sleep. I start to yawn and I feel myself sway.

"Max!" I hear Nudge yell.

I look across the street, and I find a park.

"Guys we're gonna sleep in some trees." I state.

I walk across the street and I jump up to a tree, trying not to jostle Gazzy. I find a big tree limb and I set Gazzy on it. I jump up above the branch where Gazzy is and I land on it. I lean up against the trunk and I feel my eye lids become heavy.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**So since chapter 3 was a little short, I'm going to go ahead and upload the next chapter

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own Maximum Ride, however, the only thing I do own is the plot.

Chapter 4

Fang POV

I'm standing on the roof of a building and I look down at the street below. I see a girl carrying a little boy who is fast asleep. A girl with dark skin and crazy hair.

_She looks so much like Nudge._

The boy walking next to the Nudge-look-alike has strawberry-blond hair is holding her arm, helping her walk. The girl carrying the little boy looks across the street and says something to everyone else. They run across the street and the girl jumps up, and snap out her wings.

"Were those wings?" I ask myself.

I snap out my midnight black wings, and I fly across the street. I land right under the tree where the kids are. I look up and I see a few of the kids do the exact same hand shake that the flock would do before we would go to sleep. I silently whip my wings out and I jump up to the tree next to theirs. I keep my eye on the girl that looks like Max.

~Three Hours Later~

Max POV

Iggy touches my shoulder, letting me know that it's my turn to watch. I sit up in my branch and I look around. Iggy lies down where I was. I look up at the sky and I see thousands of stars. I remember before Fang left, he and I would go out onto the roof and we would count the stars. I start to count them.

_4,321_

Then I see Dylan move. I look over at him, and then he comes straight towards me.

"Dylan, what are you doing?" He doesn't answer.

I start to stand up, but then he comes flying straight towards me. He pins my arms on the trunk. The look on his face is undetectable. He then puts his knee on my lower stomach, and his hands release my hands, and in one swift motion, his hands come to my neck. I have a millisecond to scream, before everything around me goes dark.

Fang POV

I hear a scream and I jerk awake. I look around and I see in the tree next to me, a girl being held against the tree by her neck, and a guy leaning over her, with a deadly look in his eyes. Then the girl collapses. Her body goes limp.

"Dylan what the hell are you doing?" I hear one of the older kids ask.

_Dylan? _

"Get off her!"

The Nudge-look-alike shouts. She launches herself at the kid Dylan. She startles him for a bit, and then he goes back to the girl that's unconscious.

"Max?" The little boy with blond hair asks.

"Gazzy?" I mumble to myself. I make a snap decision. I jump from my branch and I tackle Dylan. We both go flying down to the ground. I pin him underneath me, and I tilt my head up to the tree a bit.

"U AND A NOW!"

I hear wings being snapped open. I quickly glance up at the tree, and I see that everyone left. Dylan punches me in the gut and I wince. But I don't loosen on my grip.

"Why are you trying to kill her?" I snarl. Dylan looks up at me.

"She has failed the mission. She must be exterminated."

I take my knee and I put it on his neck.

"Tell me who you are working for!" I shout.

"I will never tell you…" Dylan chokes out. I press my knee deeper.

"You tell me, or I will kill you myself." I state coldly.

I see Dylan's eyes widen a fraction of an inch.

"When snow turn orange." I start to go deeper into his throat.

"Fang?" I hear someone ask. I turn around and I see Maya, Ratchet, Holden, Kate and Star.

"Fang what are you doing?" Holden asks.

I look down at Dylan who is smiling slightly.

"You didn't see him. He was trying to kill her." I mumble.

"Fang who are you talking about?" Kate asks with concern in her eye.

"Ask Dylan."

I look down at Dylan who is now trying to breathe. I remove my knee from his throat, and he starts to cough. I keep him pinned.

"Who. Are. You. Working. For." I state again.

"Hans." He chokes out.

"Keep an eye on him." I tell my flock.

I jump up into the air and I snap my wings open. I fly towards where I think they went.

Nudge POV

"U AND A NOW!"

I hear someone shout. I look down at the ground and I see Dylan, being held down by a kid wearing all black clothing.

"Oh God, Max!"

I fly over to her branch and I see her passed out. Hand prints on her neck, and wrists.

"Iggy, we need to get out of here. We've been attacked."

Iggy and I pick up Max and we take off with Gazzy right behind us. We find another park, and we land. Iggy and I set Max down and she starts to cough. I help her sit up.

"Max? What happened?" I ask.

"I don't know, I remember Iggy waking me up for my shift, I was just counting the stars, and then Dylan attacked me. Then I blacked out."

We all sit there, in silence.

"I think I saw Fang." Gazzy mumbles.

"What?"

"No way."

"I think I did too." I look down at the ground.

"Max, I think Fang just saved your life." I mumble.

I glance up at Max, and her facial expression is something that I've never seen before in my life. She stands up, with her jaw and hands clenching.

"I'll be right back." She mutters. Then walks away.

Max POV

Just hearing Nudge saying that Fang has just saved my life is hard, but knowing that he did, and then _left,_ was even harder. I couldn't let Nudge and Gazzy see me break down. So I stand up and I walk off. I feel the tears threaten to fall, but I blink them away and I walk out into the middle of the street. Angry drivers honk their horns at me. Then, the cars stop. I see a yellow cab, and I start running; right towards it. Bystanders are screaming at me to stop, but I keep going. I'm too far way for the cab driver to see me, so both of us are going as fast as we can. Then he spots me. When he's about to plow into me, I snap my wings out and I jump into the air. More screams are added to the air. I close my eyes and I go into super speed. I leave the crazy-ness of New York and I come to silent trees. That looks warm and inviting. I land in a branch and I do something unexpected. Cry. I put my hand up to my neck, and I feel the necklace that Angel made. I take it off and I look at it. I slowly close my fist around it and I clutch it close to my chest.

"Angel why did you have to go?"

I ask her as if she was here. I put it back around my neck, then I look for something to hit.

"YOU KNOW WHAT JEB!? YOU WIN! YOU WIN! I CAN'T EVEN SAVE ANGEL! I CAN'T SAVE HER!"

That's when I lose it. I punch the tree.

"IS MY LIFE JUST A GAME TO YOU?! WELL IT'S NOT! YOU NEVER LEARNED THAT I AM A PERSON. YOU NEVER HAD AND YOU NEVER WILL. YOU DON'T OWN ME! I LOVE FANG AND ANGEL AND YOU JUST HAD TO TAKE THEM BOTH AWAY FROM ME AND THE FLOCK! MY LOVE FOR THEM ISN'T A GAME!"

I sit up against the trunk of the tree and I slide down, the best I can without falling off the branch, and I sob.

Maya POV

I look down at Dylan and I turn towards Ratchet.

"Ratchet, can you sense what's gotten into him?"

Ratchet bends down and kneels next to Dylan.

"This doesn't make any sense." He mumbles.

"What is it? Have you figured what's going on?" He stands up and looks at me.

"He's been brain washed. Whoever brain washed him wants Max dead."

I look down at Dylan.

"Cold water." I mutter to myself.

"What?" Star asks. "Cold water. Ice cold water. That'll reverse the brainwash." I explain.

I get multiple quizzical looks. I sigh.

"I was at this branch and they brainwashed people into following the By-Half-Plan. It was to basically cut the world's population into half. And more than half of the kids that were there were brain washed; and the kids that weren't, they put the kids that were into ice cold showers." I explain.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's put him in an ice cold shower." Holden says.

Angel POV

_Tamsin? Can you hear me? _

I send to Tamsin. _Hi Angel. How you doing? _

_I wanna go home. _

After a few minutes, Tamsin walks into my room.

"Angel. I can only be here for a few minutes. But the other scientists want you to break out of here. I know that you've already tried that, but they want Max. So they're hoping that she will come so that they can take her, and then they'll release you. So here's what you need to do. Send a message to everyone. The flock. And try extremely hard with both Max and Gazzy…"

"TAMSIN!"

"Angel, I've gotta go. Do what I say. Okay?"

She kisses me on my forehead and runs out the door.

_Max? Gazzy? Can you hear me? _

**Can Max and Gazzy hear Angel? **

**A/N: **I just want to thank the following people:

SwEdTvlcToRy21 for adding me to his/her favorite author list.

Also if you want to suggest an idea for anything, either a plot idea, or even a new story, you can either PM me or write it in a review.

Reviews always help.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey guys so I might actually only be able to upload one chapter a week. With going to school and also having to do an online class. It can get kind of crazy. Along with the fact that I'm writing three other stories along with writing more chapters to this. I hope you're enjoying my story and if you haven't already, go check out my other story. Missing.

**DISCLAIMER:** I know... I've said this before... I; Imagine Believe Achieve; do not and never will own Maximum Ride. However I do own the plot.

**Fang: So why did you kidnap me?**

**Me: *shrugs shoulders* I don't know. Prolly so that we can hang.**

**Fang: Just get on with the story.**

Chapter 5

Max POV

I grab my phone and I dial Nudge's number.

"Hello?"

"Nudge, hey it's me. I'm gonna meet you guys up at the E-Shaped house. Just remember not to make Iggy or Gazzy deaf. And listen to Iggy. Okay? He's in charge until you guys get there." I say.

"What's going on?" Nudge asks confused.

_Max? Gazzy? Can you hear me?_I hear in my head.

"Max?"

"Nudge, I'll call you back."

I hang up the phone and shove it into my pocket. I jump up into the air and I snap my wings open. I fly towards the house the flock and I once lived in. Before our lives became this way.

_Angel? Was that you? _I think hard back.

_Max… I miss you. _

_I miss you too…wait where are you? _

_I don't know. Please come get me, I'm really scared__… _

_Angel… _No response. **_Angel… Where are you? Please answer me…_**

I go into super speed and within minutes I'm over Ohio.

Fang POV

I can't believe that Dylan would be working for Hans. Well actually I can believe it. After all, Hans did "create" him.

"MY LOVE FOR THEM ISN'T A GAME!" I hear a girl shout.

I look around and I see nothing. I start to land, then I see a girl sitting in a tree crying no sobbing. After a few minutes, she grabs her cell phone and dials a number.

"Nudge, hey it's me. I'm gonna meet you guys at the E-Shaped house. Just remember not to make Iggy or Gazzy deaf. And listen to Iggy. Okay? He's in charge until you guys get there." I hear her say.

"Nudge I'll call you back."

She shoves her phone into her pocket; jumps into the air and snaps her wings out. Then takes off.

"Max!" I shout, but it's too late, she's gone.

_Damn her speed. _

I think to myself. I start to fly after her.

~A week later~

I've finally made it to the house. I walk up to the door and I start to knock. But then I stop.

_Will Max let me back into the flock after I've left her twice? How can I explain what I've done? Will we be back to where we were before Dylan came into the picture? _

I look through the window and I see Max. She's walking around the house, looking at everything. I see her walk through the hallway where my room is. She walks out with one of my shirts in her hand. Then she walks down towards Angel and Nudge's room. She walks out with one of Angel's dresses. Max leans up against a wall and she takes off the necklace. She holds it to her chest and slides down the wall. I just stand there, watching her cry.

"Nudge are we almost there?" I hear Gazzy ask.

"I think so. Yeah, I see the house up ahead."

I sprint back to the woods where I've been camping there ever since I got here. I see them land and they lead Iggy up to the front door. Then Iggy stops.

"Ig, you okay?" Nudge asks.

"I think so."

They walk up to the front door and knock. Seconds go by and the door doesn't open. They knock again, and the door opens and they walk inside. I jump down from my tree and I crawl over to the window. I see Max hugging everyone, while still clutching the necklace, my shirt and Angel's dress.

Max POV

I hear a knock on the door and I put the necklace back on. I hear the knock again. I stand up and I open the door. Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy walk in. I hug Iggy then Nudge and Gazzy.

"Hey guys." I mumble.

"Max you okay?" Iggy asks.

"Yeah. I just have a lot on my mind." I state.

I look up at Iggy and I see him smiling.

"What?" I ask.

"Hold up fingers" Iggy demands.

I hold up four fingers.

"Okay, I'm holding them up." I state quizzically.

"Four?" I stare at Iggy.

"Yeah." I walk towards the window and I hold up five fingers.

"How many am I holding up?" I ask.

"Ummm. Five?"

"Ig. I think you're getting your sight back."

"I can't, Jeb said that the operation that they did to enhance my night vision made me permanently blind." Iggy looks over my shoulder.

"What was that?"

I whirl around and I see nothing. "Ig, nothing's there." I turn back towards Iggy. "You guys go to sleep."

I walk over to the window and I look out of it. I hear the kids walk to their old rooms and doors close. I open the window and I sit on the ledge.

"Max?" I hear someone ask. I turn around and I don't see anyone. I shrug my shoulders and I jump out the window, and snap my wings out. I fly up to the roof.

"Max? Please talk to me."

Third Person POV

Fang watches as Max opens the window.

"Max?" Fang asks.

Max whirls around and looks to see if someone said her name that just went to sleep, but there was no one. She then jumps out the window and flies up to the roof.

"Max? Please talk to me." Fang mumbles.

Max jumps up and does a 360. Finding no one.

"Am I losing it?" She asks herself.

Fang takes a step towards Max and she spots him.

"Fang? What are you doing here?"

"I saw you in New York. I was the one who got Dylan off of you."

They both stare at each other.

"So that was you." She says with a cold look on her face.

Fang swallows. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

"No."

"What did you mean 'my love for them isn't a game'?"

Max looks down at her hands.

"You heard that?" Fang nods.

"I'm tired of Jeb and Dylan and Dr. G-H, and Hans telling me who I can love and who I can't. None of them understand that we're humans. I know that we look different and stuff like that, but they always treat us like we don't have a brain."

Then Max bursts into tears. Fang walks over to Max and he wraps his arms around her. She puts her head on his shoulder and he rubs her back, right between her wings. Then Max screams and falls off the roof.

**What happened to Max? **

**Will she be okay?**

**Stayed tuned to find out...**

**A/N:** I really said everything I want to say up at the top. I guess the only thing that's left to do would have to be the mentions:

Well I can't because no one has wanted to be mentioned in this chapter. **If anyone can figure out what happend to Max. I will** **dedicate the next chapter to that person. To guess... you can either PM me or write it in a review. Reviews always help me out... **

**Fang: They keep Imagine Believe Achieve calm.**

**Review **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I just want to thank everyone who has been patient with me.

**Fang: **You know you still haven't told me why I'm here.

**Me: **Is that something that you really want to know *somewhere behind me* _Crash_

**Max: **WAHT THE HELL IMAGINE BELIEVE ACHIEVE! YOU JUST HAD TO... Fang! *crashes into Fang and they make out.

**Me: **Okay so while the two love birds are making out. I might as well do the disclaimer.

I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does. But the only thing that i do own is the plot.

Chapter 6

Fang POV

I'm hugging Max when all the sudden she screams. She loses her balance and she falls off the roof. I jump off the roof and I follow her down to the ground. I land on the ground with Max on top of me. She's coughing violently. She starts to crawl away from me. Towards the front door.

"Max!"

I run over to her, by now Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy are outside. They see me running towards Max who is struggling to breathe.

"What the hell did you do to her Fang?" Iggy yells at me.

He sprints over to me, and holds me back.

"Iggy I didn't do anything. I was just talking to her and then she screamed, lost her balance, fell off the roof and started coughing." I explain quickly.

Then Max stops choking, and falls. Face first. I get out of Iggy's grip and I turn her over. Her face is covered in sweat and is bright red and her breathing is ragged and her eyes are closed. I place my fingers on her neck and I feel for her pulse. It's faint, and fading fast.

"Ig. Go get the kit. NOW!" I command.

Iggy and Nudge run into the house. I start to brush some hair away from her face, and I pull my hand back. Her face is burning hot.

Iggy comes running over to me with a black bag. Nudge literally rips the bag open and pulls out the contraption that you see paramedics use in the hospitals or ambulances. I place it over her face and I squeeze it; pushing air into Max's lungs. I move over to her heart and I push down on it three times. Hard.

"Let me do the chest compressions."

Iggy says. I move back up to the compressions and I squeeze it again.

"Come on Max. Breathe. Breathe!" I shout. "Go find who did this."

I tell Nudge and Gazzy. I hear them whip their wings out and they take off. Iggy and I continue the routine and then Max coughs a little. Iggy stops and looks up at her.

"Ig, she's breathing." I say.

"Let's get her inside."

I pick her up and I carry her into the house. I go to my room and I place her on my bed. I put the covers up to her waist. I brush the damp hair away from Max's face. I hear the front door slam shut.

"Fang we found who did this." Nudge says. I turn away from Max, and look at Nudge and Gazzy.

"Who did it?" Nudge looks at me, then at Max.

"Dylan."

Ratchet POV

I hold Dylan down at his shoulders as Maya pours ice cold water on his body. Then out of nowhere, Dylan punches me in the face. I land on my back.

"Crap! NO!" I hear Maya shout.

I get up, and I look around for Dylan, I see Maya lying on the ground. I run over to her and I help her sit up.

"What happened? Where did he go?" I ask.

"He got away. We don't know where he went." Kate says.

I sense him going in the direction on Colorado.

_Colorado? Why is he going there?_

"Colorado… That's where he's going."

We all start running towards Colorado.

_I hope we can get to Colorado before Dylan does something bad._

Fang POV

~Three days later~

I sit on the floor, right in front of my bed. Max has been out for three days now.

_What if she never wakes up? Will I ever be able to tell her the truth? What did Dylan shoot her with and will it kill her?_

Those questions have been running through my brain all this time. I look up at Max's face. It's still has some sweat on it. Her face is so peaceful. I think the last time I saw her like that was when we were here, with Jeb taking care of us.

I remember one night, I heard someone crying. So I snuck around the house and figured out that it was Max who was crying. I snuck into her room and I found her crying in her sleep. I woke her up and the two of us talked. She fell asleep, and I stayed there for a few minutes, until I knew that she was asleep. I hear a knock on my door, and it brings me back to reality. I grab Max's hand, and I look at her face.

"Fang, I brought some food for you." I hear Iggy say.

"I'm fine." I mumble.

Iggy walks towards me and he sets the plate of food down next to me on the floor.

"Fang, you need to eat."

I sit up on the bed and I cradle Max's face in my hands. Her face is still warm, but thankfully not as hot as it was when she was shot with whatever it was. I grab a shirt that was on my bed and I dab the sweat off of Max's face. Just then I hear a knock on the door and Iggy runs out of the room, and I shut and lock my door. I hear people talking then everything is silent. I walk over to Max and I grab her hand. I clutch it in both of my bigger hands and I kiss her fingers. I close my eyes and I put my hands on my forehead. I feel Max's hand grip mine tighter. I look up and I see her eyes fluttering open.

"Max?" I whisper.

Max's eyes look around the room and they land on me.

"Fang?" She asks weakly.

I feel a small smile form on my face. "Yeah Max… It's me."

I watch her try to sit up, but she doesn't have the strength. I laugh a little, then I help her sit up just a bit. I position the pillows and I gently lean her up against them.

"W-What happened?" She whispers.

I brush my hand through my hair. "Don't worry about it okay? Just focus on getting your strength back."

I lifted on hand and ran the back of it across her cheek. Her eyes close and she smiles slightly. Then she opens them back up.

"Get some sleep. Okay?" I whisper.

Her head nods and she closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and sighs. I brush the hair that had fallen into her face. I tuck a strand of it behind her ear. I smile and I pick up the plate that Iggy left for me to eat. I start eating.

Max POV

_I'm reclining on the couch. Watching a movie. I start to sit up to reach for the bowl of popcorn when I feel movement. I jump and scream a little. My hands fly to my stomach and I rub it. Fang comes running in. _

_'Max? What happened? Are you okay?' He asks. _

_A smile forms on my lips and I laugh a bit. _

_'Max?' Fang asks again. _

_'The baby moved.' _

_And with those three words, the baby moves again, and I jump again. I reach out for Fang's hand and I place it on my stomach. I hold my breath and again, the baby moves. I start to cry and Fang moves his hand away from my stomach and he pulls me into a hug. He rubs my back, right between my wings, where I like it. _

I open my eyes and I see Fang sitting on the floor next to the bed with his head on his mattress. And he's fast asleep. I'm guessing he fell asleep watching me sleep. I smile and I gently shake him awake.

"Fang." I whisper.

I hear him take a deep breath, and he puts his head up.

"Hey Max." He says groggily.

He stretches and yawns.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Fang asks. I nod.

"I wanna walk around, and get out of here." I say.

Fang helps me sit up and I swing my legs over to the edge of the bed. Fang grabs my hands and I slowly stand up. I take a step forward and I feel my legs give out. I start to fall, but Fang catches me.

"Woah." I mutter.

"Be careful."

I nod and take another step. Fang places his hands on my hips and he walks forward with me. We make it all the way to the door.

"Max I just want to warn you that the kids that I found are sleeping on the couches. And if anyone else is up, the might run into you." Fang whispers in my ear.

I weakly laugh. Fang unlocks the door and he opens it. We walk towards the kitchen then my legs give out on me again.

"Alright, you're not walking…"

Then Fang scoops me up bridal style and he carries me out into the kitchen.

"Max!"

"Oh my god you're awake!"

I hear as a bunch of flock members run up towards me and Fang.

"Guys! Give her some room." Fang shouts.

Everyone steps back and Fang takes me over to the couch and sets me down. I lean back and Gazzy sits on the couch next to me.

"Hey buddy." I mutter.

I burry my face into Gazzy's hair. I hear something clicking and I turn around and I see Fang on his computer.

"Hey guys I think I figured out where Angel is." Fang brings the laptop over to the coffee table and he shows us an e-mail.

It reads:

_Dar Fang,_

_I've been following your blog ever since you started it and I know that you and the flock have a mission. And that mission is to save the world. And one way to do it is to defeat the Doomsday Group. I was there in Paris and I too was one of the thousands of kids that was brainwashed. After I was de-brainwashed I realized that the D-G Group **must** be destroyed. I am figuring out a way to put an end to this insane group. I also wanted to let you know that I'm also a victim of the School, and as a result I am two percent avian. I want to tell you all of the information that I know, but doing it over the internet, there is a chance that it could fall into the wrong hands. If you want the information, we will meet at Lake Meed. _

_Fly on. _

_Alex._

I look at the e-mail and notice that everyone's eyes are on me.

"What?" I ask.

"Max I know that you want to get there a.s.a.p., but you need to remember that you just woke up from being unconscious for almost four days." Fang says.

I look down at the ground and I think.

"We'll leave tomorrow." I mutter.

"Max, come on, you just woke up from being knocked out by lethal medicine. You need to get your strength back. If we have to fight, you won't be able to." Iggy says. I snap my head back up, in Iggy's direction.

"What?"

Nudge, Gazzy, and Fang all look at each other. Fang sighs.

"Max…"

"What. Did. I. Get. Shot. With?" I ask coldly.

"Max, listen, In New York, Dylan strangled you, trying to kill you, and now the medicine that was in your system was supposed to kill you. It almost worked, but I started CPR and that saved you." Fang explains. I look at him.

"Fine. We'll leave in a few days." I say caving in.

~Line Break~

Iggy's making breakfast for me, and I'm lying on the couch. I close my eyes and I feel someone's hand on my cheek. I open my eyes and I see Fang kneeling next to me.

"I'm sorry; I thought you were sound asleep." Fang mutters.

"Max! Food's ready!" Iggy shouts.

I start to sit up, but Fang stops me.

"I'll get it. You rest."

He stands up and walks over to the kitchen. I sit up against the armrest as Fang comes over with my breakfast. He places it on my lap and I start to eat. After a few minutes Gazzy starts to scream. I quickly set my food on the couch next to me and I try to stand up, but I fall back onto the couch. Fang helps me stand up and we run (as fast as I can) over to Gazzy's room. I see him lying on his bed, crying. I get out of Fang's grasp and I stumble over to Gazzy.

"Gazzy, what's wrong?" I whisper.

By now, everyone is in his room watching me. I get Gazzy to sit up and he buries his face into my chest. Within seconds, my shirt where his face is sitting is wet.

"Gazzy, please tell me, what's wrong?" I whisper into his hair.

"Angel." He mutters.

I look up at Fang, and his eyes widened about a half an inch.

"Gazzy. What about Angel?" I ask.

"She needs help."

Angel POV

_Gazzy? Can you hear me? _

_Angel is that you? _

_Yes, please hurry, I'm really scared, they're always hurting me. _

_Angel where are you? _

_I don't know. I think I'm in Cuba. _

_What city? I'm going to tell Max. _

_I don't know, please hurry, they beat me._

Then I don't hear Gazzy's voice anymore. I close my eyes and I see everyone's face. Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy. I see them all smiling. Well Fang more like his famous half-smile. Then I see a time when we were at the house in Colorado.

I had just gotten Nudge to wake up. We were walking out towards the kitchen half asleep; I know that Fang wasn't up because I didn't see him out in the kitchen, or the family room. Then I heard a thump, I whirl around and I face Fang's door. I hear Max laughing. The door flings open and Max comes running out laughing with Fang following her, still in his pajamas. He chases Max into the kitchen, and he tackles her. He starts tickling Max and she scream/laughs.

"I just wanna go home." I mumble.

**WILL ANGEL GET TO GO HOME?**

**A/N: Hey GUYS SO I REALLY DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY OTHER THAT: **

**Thanks to TotallyME3 who is now following this story. **

**I hope you can check out my other story: Missing. **

**Review to help me get some ideas. You never know... I can turn you into a character. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hey guys so I wanted to upload this on either Friday or yesterday, but I saw _House at the End of the Street_ staring Jennifer Lawrence, then I went camping with a friend of mine.

Chapter 7

Max POV

"Gazzy? What about Angel?" I ask.

"She needs help."

As soon as I hear Gazzy say those three words, I know for a fact that we need to get to her quickly. I look up at Fang, and his mouth is wide open.

"Gazzy? Where is she? Did she say?" He nods his head.

"Cuba."

I stoke Gazzy's hair.

"Get some sleep. Okay? We'll figure out where exactly in Cuba she's at."

Gazzy nods his head and I peck it. He lies back down and I rub his back. Within minutes, he's asleep. I stand up, with the help of Fang of course, and we walk out of the room. As soon as the door is closed, I stop and lean up against the wall.

"You okay?" I hide my face with my hands, and sigh.

"If we can't figure out what city she's in, it's gonna take us months to find her." I state.

"We'll find her. We'll find the exact location, and you can get rid of the building yourself."

"What if we don't find her?"

"Max don't talk like that. Listen to me. Okay?"

Fang takes my hands off my face and he holds it in his hands.

"We are going to find her. If she's not in Cuba, then we'll look all over the world if we have to." Fang says.

I squeeze my eyes shut and I feel Fang wrap his arms around me. I burry my face into his shoulder. I feel tears run down my face. The next think I knew, I was in Fang's arms, and he's carrying me somewhere.

Fang POV

I bring Max into a hug. She buries her face into my shoulder. I pick her up and I carry her to my bedroom. I place Max on the bed, and I sit next to her. I start to rub her back, and she starts to calm down.

"We'll find her." I whisper.

She takes a deep breath, and I see her visibly relax.

Slowly her breathing evens out; meaning she's sound asleep. I brush some hair away from her face, and I slowly get off my bed and I slip out of the door. I turn around and I walk out towards the kitchen. I walk over to the counter and I rest my elbows on the top. I burry my face into my hands.

"Hey. Fang when are we… Hey are you okay?" Holden asks.

I shake my head.

"She thinks we won't be able to find her." I mutter into my hands.

"What?"

"She told me that if we don't find her then it's gonna take us months."

I turn around and I see Holden looking down.

"Fang, you should tell that Alex girl that we need to change the location. With Max in doubt about finding her, and so weak from almost dying, and Gazzy getting that message from Angel, they need to rest." Holden states.

"She's scared. She doesn't know what to do. I haven't seen her like this in so long."

~Line Break~

I'm sitting on the couch watching TV when Gazzy comes shuffling out into the family room.

"Hey bud."

Gazzy walks over to the couch and he sits next to me.

"Where's Max?"

"Sleeping. I carried her into my room after you fell asleep."

I hear a door open and I guess that someone's checking on Max. I turn on Gazzy's favorite show. _Phineas and Ferb. _

"Oh my god! Fang!" I hear Maya shout.

I literally jump over the couch and I sprint to my room. I find Maya kneeling next to Max, who's on the floor.

"Max what happened?" I ask.

I kneel next to Max and I help her sit up.

"I was trying to come out to the kitchen by myself." She mutters.

"Max you should have hollered for someone to help you." I whisper.

I help her stand up and we walk slowly to the kitchen.

"Do you want something to eat?"

Max nods her head.

I grab some crackers and some water. Max takes some of the crackers and slowly eats them.

Max POV

I wake up and I look around for Fang. He must have left because the door is closed. I slowly swing my legs over to the side of the bed and I slowly stand. I hold onto Fang's bed and I take a step forward. I don't fall, so I continue to the door. I almost get to the door, when my legs give out. I fall to the ground. I try to stand up, but I can't. Then the door opens. Maya walks into my room.

"Oh my God! Fang!" Maya shouts.

Within seconds, Fang is kneeling by my side.

"Max what happened?"

Fang helps me sit up.

"I was trying to come out to the kitchen by myself." I mutter.

"Max you should have hollered for someone to help you." Fang whispers.

He helps me stand up and we slowly walk out to the kitchen.

"Do you want something to eat?"

I nod my head.

Fang grabs some crackers and some water. I take it and I slowly eat a cracker.

"Dude Fang… You have another e-mail from Alex." Ratchet says.

Ratchet brings Fang's laptop over and we read the new e-mail:

_Fang, _

_So I've heard that something happened with Max. I'm just going to let you know that I'm changing the location for the meeting. I'll meet you where everything was normal, before everything started. _

_Fly on. _

_Alex_

"'I'll meet you where everything was normal, before everything started… Where is that?" Kate asks.

"Before Angel got kidnapped. That's where she's talking about. She's coming here." I mumble.

"What?"

I turn around and I face Fang.

"Fang. She said 'I'll meet you where everything was normal, before everything started. What was the first thing that happened after we were living like normal people?" I ask.

"Angel's kidnapping." He states.

"Exactly, and that happened right outside. She's coming here." I state.

~Two Days Later~

Max POV

I'm stronger now. I don't need someone to help me walk from room to room. I'm still sleeping in Fang's room, and he's still sleeping with me. No, not on the bed, on the floor. Maybe tonight I can convince him to sleep with me. I'm lying in bed, trying to go to sleep.

"Max you awake?" I hear Fang whisper.

"Yeah."

"Can't sleep?"

"Nope."

We settle into a comfortable silence.

_You remember that dream? _

I jump, not hearing from the voice for a few weeks kinda freaks me out.

_Which one?_

_The one where you're on the couch, and you're pregnant. _

_How can't I?_

_Cause Max, that's going to happen in the future. I can't tell who you're going to end up with, but I do know that you will be able to save the world, and complete your mission. There's just one person that you need to be careful of. _

_And that person is? _

_Think about the two attacks that have happened. Put two and two together and you'll figure it out. _

"Yeah I've been doing that and I keep getting forty-eight." I mutter to myself out loud.

"What?"

Fang sits up on the bed with me. I turn and flop onto my stomach and groan into Fang's pillow. Fang rub my back. Making me sigh with contentment.

Fang's response, him chuckling.

"What was that about?" He whispers.

"Voice."

"What was it saying? Was it telling you something important?"

"It was saying that this dream that I had a few days ago was going to come true, and that I was going to complete my mission, but there's one person that I need to be careful of." I explain.

"Did it say who?"

"All it said was 'think about the two attacks that have happened. Put two and two together, and you'll figure it out.'" I add.

"Max do you know what the two attacks it was talking about?" Fang asks.

"No idea."

Fang looks at me and I can see his eyes saying something, but I can't read what they're saying.

"Max, think about it. What are the last two recent attacks where someone has wanted you…"

"Dylan." I interrupt.

I sit up and I look up at Fang.

"Fang its Dylan. He was only created to kill me. Maya failed back in Florida, and so Dylan was created to get rid of me." I let out.

I lean forward and I cover my face with my hands. Fang pulls me towards him, and he rubs my back while sprinkling light kisses on my head.

"It'll be okay. You wanna tell me about the dream?"

I move my head off of Fang's shoulder and I lie back down.

"It was so weird. I remember I was sitting on a couch, and I was watching a movie. I sat up and I was reaching for the bowl of popcorn, then I felt something in my stomach. I screamed, and you came running in. You were asking me if I was okay, and I said 'The baby moved', and it kept moving, so I put your hand on my stomach and it was still moving. I started to cry, and that's when I woke up." I recall.

I look up at Fang and I see him just staring at me.

Fang POV

I just look at Max as she tells me about her dream.

_Holy shit that's similar to my dream._

"Fang?" Max says.

I don't respond I'm just so shocked about her dream.

"Fang. Please say something." Max begs.

"I had one kinda like that." I mutter.

Max looks at me.

"What happened?"

"You were on the phone when suddenly it fell out of your hands. I pulled you into a hug and you just burst into tears. Then both you and I fell to the ground and you said something like 'I can't lose all of them.' Or something like that. We said some more things and then I laid my hand on your stomach, and I felt a baby… move…"

I look down at Max, whose eyes are wide open, and she's staring at me.

"I wonder if that will happen in the future." Max mumbles sleepily.

"I don't know… Go to sleep. I'll be right here." I whisper.

Max and I lie down and I bring her close to me. She lays her head on my chest, and I place my hand on her hip. She laughs a little and then her breathing evens out, and soon, her muscles relax and then her full weight is on me. I turn my head towards Max, and I kiss her on her forehead.

"I will make your dream come true." I whisper, then I fall asleep myself.

**A/N: **So this is kind of a filler, next chapter there will be some action. and if you want to have the next chapter uploaded, you'll just have to wait till next week. Or if I get say twenty reviews, I might even update on Thursday, and again this weekend.

**Thank you to the following: **

puckabrinda-FAXfan: for favoriting me.

CrazyMusicLover: for favoriting and following this story. (BTW I love your penname.)

max-rose-clary: thank you.

mnmdangin12: for favoriting this story and following it. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT TWO MORE CHAPTERS THIS WEEKEND! **

**ALSO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY MISSING**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ****So I really don't have anthing to say other than that if you have never learned German, and you have to for a song (I'm in choir) for your first concert, it's EXTREMELY confusing. Along with German, I have to learn another foreign language. I have no clue what language it is, but the title of the song that my choir is doing is called Sililiz (Se-le-le-le-za). If you know the language, could you tell me? Also it's a reall cool song, if you have time, look it up on youtube. It has singing and some amazing street chanting. as the music says.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Maximum Ride. THE ONLY CHARACTER I DO OWN IS ALEX, ALONG WITH THE PLOT.**

Chapter 8

Fang POV

I wake up, and I see Max still in the same position that she was in last night. Her head still on my chest. The door to my room opens and Kate and Star come in.

"Hey Fang…" Kate whispers.

I nod my head in a greeting.

"We need you out there. Everyone just has a quick question and its kina important." Star explains.

"I'll be out there in a minute. Let me untangle myself from Max and then I'll be out."

Both girls nod their heads and walk out of the room. I grab the pillow that's behind my head and I gently lift Max's head up.

"Fang…" Max mumbles.

I move out from under her and I rub her back, trying to get her back into the deep sleep that she needs. A walk out of the room towards the kitchen and I see everyone but Max and Gazzy sitting either at the bar, or on some counters. I look around and I see a girl with mid-back length dark brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Who are…?"

"I'm Alex. I got here a few minutes ago." The girl- Alex- says.

"Okay, just one quick question, how did you know about Max and what happened to her?" I demand.

"I don't know every now and then I'll just have a feeling that something bad happened to someone. I don't know it's kinda hard to explain how it works." Alex explains.

I look at the clock on the stove 4:49.

"Okay, everyone go back to sleep, Alex you can sleep on the couch or something. Or you can sleep in Max's old room; she's in mine right now."

"I'll sleep in Max's room if that's okay."

I nod and I take Alex to Max's room. She walks in and I watch her fall onto max's bed, and within seconds, she's out like a light. I walk to my room and I find Max in a "starfish position" on my bed. (**A/N: Okay if you don't know what the starfish position is, it's basically like a starfish. If you've ever seen one, then you know what I'm talking about, but if you haven't, then look up a picture on _Google_ or something. Let's just say that I'm a sophomore in high school and I still sleep like that.)** I laugh a little and I take a pillow and a blanket off of the bed and I lay on the floor, right next to Max.

"Fang? You down there?" Max mumbles.

I look up and I see Max's head leaning over the side of the bed, looking at me.

"Yeah…" I laugh. "As you said it when you were younger, you were a starfish."

I hear Max roll over. "Come back up here." She mutters.

I chuckle, and I crawl back up onto the bed. Max scoots next to me and falls asleep instantly.

~Line Break~

I wake up to having no blanket. I look onto the floor, and I see the pillow that I put down there, but the blanket is gone. I look over at Max and I see that she's in a cocoon of blankets. Her head is buried under the blanket, but the only thing that is visible is her hair. I laugh, and I pull the blanket away from her face. Her eyes flutter a bit, but then they stop. I sneak out of bed and I walk out to the kitchen. I see Iggy cooking breakfast. Eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes.

"Fang is that you?" Iggy asks.

"Yeah."

"How's Max?"

"Sleeping."

"You gonna be saying only one word?"

"…Yep."

Then Alex, Gazzy, and Nudge all walk in.

Max POV

_'Mommy can we go to the park?' I hear my daughter ask me. _

_I look down and she's holding on to my leg. She has black hair and eyes just like Fang. She even has his skin tone. I pick her up from under her arms and she laughs. _

_'Have you been a good girl?'_

_'Yeth.' _

_I look at my daughter, and she smiles. She's missing her two front teeth. _

_'How about you go get your brother and we'll see if we can go up to the park.'_

I wake up, smiling. I lie back onto Fang's bed. I put my hand over my face and I smile. I remove my hand and I see Dylan. With a needle in his hand.

_Max you need to scream, NOW!_ The voice commands.

I just lay there, frozen with fear. All the sudden, a burst of pain shoots through my head. I scream bloody murder. The pain is so bad; I curl up into a ball, clutching my head.

I hear footsteps running, and then the door is open.

"Get the hell away from her!" I hear Fang snarl.

I hear a thud and I wince. Someone comes over and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Max its Iggy, come on, we're gonna get you out of here." Iggy rushes.

I don't move, and then I'm lifted into someone's arms. I'm rushed out of the room and then I feel a burst of cool air. Outside. I feel the person who's holding me run and they jump. I open my eyes and I see Iggy carrying me. After a few minutes, we land in the woods. Iggy sets me down and I look around to see where we are.

"Max what happened" Nudge asks.

"I don't know. I woke up and I saw Dylan standing there." I mutter,

Then I see Fang running towards us.

"Max!" He shouts.

He kneels next to me and pulls me into a hug. I lay my head on his shoulder and I start to cry a bit. Slowly everyone shows up and they're panting.

"We've gotta get out of here. Whoever was in Max's room still wants to kill her." A girl with long brown hair says.

"Who's she?" I choke out.

"She's Alex."

"Wasn't she…"

"We need to get out of here NOW!" Alex shouts. "He's coming this way, and he's going to kill Max."

As soon as Alex says that, Dylan jumps into the area where we're at, and Fang scoops me up into his arms and takes off within seconds.

~Line break~

"Will you be able to feel about where Angel is?" Fang asks.

Alex closes her eyes and stays completely still. I lean up against Fang. I guess after almost being killed twice in one _morning _really tires you out.

"Havana"

I look over at Alex through sleepy eyes.

"Angel's in Havana, Cuba. And from what I can tell…" Alex looks at all of us. "…She's in a lot of pain, and she needs help. We need to leave right away."

We all stand up and the ones with wings jump into the air, and the ones who don't run.

~One hour later~

I want to stop. I'm so hungry. I haven't eaten for a few days.

"Hey Max you okay?" Iggy asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"No you're not, your starting to look pale."

I look at Iggy. Then I slowly loose altitude.

"Okay, we're stopping. You haven't eaten." Fang says as he catches me.

Fang and I land, and I'm given some food.

"Okay, so what I was able to find out was that Angel's in Havana, Cuba. The building that she's in it's like right on the beach. I'll get plane tickets, and we'll fly to Florida. From there we'll fly over to Cuba, look for Angel, once we find her, we'll come back to the US." Alex states.

We all nod our heads.

~Two days later~

Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Maya and I are now flying over Havana. Everyone else is already on the beach. I look around and I see a building below me. There's a black logo on the roof.

"Fang, look at the building. The logo looks familiar."

Fang looks at the logo. Then he angles his wings downward.

"We'll be right back." I shout to everyone else.

I follow Fang, and then he stops, and I almost run into him.

"Max. It's Itex."

"What?"

"Itex. They're leading the D-G Group. That means Chu's running it. And they have Angel."

I clench my fists. "He wants the CSM to stop working, so he brainwashed so many people to follow the One Light, and they would be…killed…Dylan's been brainwashed. That's why he was trying to kill me."

"Come on. Let's go tell everyone what we learned."

Fang and I fly back to the group.

"Fang, I can't."

"I'll tell them."

"Tell us what?"

"The building that's back there. It's Itex. And we think that they're leading the D-G Group, and that Chu's running it." Fang explains.

Everyone looks between me and Fang. I angle my wings downward and I land on a beach. I hear the others land behind me, and then Ratchet, Alex, Holden, Star, and Kate walk towards me.

"Max, did you learn anything?"

"Itex has Angel, and we think that they somehow brainwashed Dylan to kill me." I explain.

_Talk to her Max. She would love to hear your voice._

_What if she can't hear me?_

I swear I heard the Voice chuckle. _Didn't you once say that she almost always is paying attention? _

_Yeah, so? _

_Talk to her. _

I sigh.

_Angel, sweetie, can you hear me? _

Angel POV

I'm trying to get some sleep, after being taken down to the leader.

_Angel, sweetie, can you hear me? _

My eyes pop open. I look around the room and I see that no one is in the room.

_Max? Is that you?_

_Yes, honey we're right outside the building. We're gonna come get you. _

_Max… there's gonna be a pep rally or something please hurry. _

_Okay, sweetie. Be strong, and I'll see you in a bit. I love you. _

_I love you too. _

Finally. They're coming. I'm going home.

Fang POV

I watch Max as she closes her eyes. And a smile starts to grow on her lips. She laughs. Then her lips form words. "I love you Angel." My eyes widen just a bit.

_Angel. _

"Max… did you talk to her?"

Max keeps her eyes closed, and nods her head. Her lips go into a thin line, and some tears leak out of her eyes. I walk towards her and pull her into my arms. Slowly, everyone adds onto the hug, and we're giving Max a big group hug.

"I'm just happy because I haven't heard her voice for a few weeks." Max mutters into my shoulder.

"Well you'll be able to see her as soon as we get her out of that building." I whisper.

Max starts to pull away from me, and everyone lets go of Max; but we leave our arms wrapped around each other.

"I have a plan, but we would have to separate into two groups. The first group would go and look for Angel, while the second group tries to stop the pep rally." Max begins.

"Who would be in which group?" Alex asks.

"Umm… Kate… Star… Ratchet… and… Fang… the four of you will go look for Angel, and everyone else, we'll figure out what's going on with the pep rally." Max replies.

Kate, Star, Ratchet and I all start to walk away, then Max grabs my hand. I turn around and she looks up at me. She holds out her right fist, and I stack mine on top of it. Slowly, everyone is putting their right fist on the stack. Max looks around at all of us.

"Good luck. We'll meet up twenty miles away from here." Max says to everyone.

We tap our hands twice and Kate, Star, and Ratchet start to walk away. I grab Max's hand and I pull her towards me.

"Hopefully the next time I see you, I have Angel with me." I whisper.

Max looks up at me and nods her head. I lean down and I give her a kiss.

"Be careful. I love you."

I turn around and I catch up with the rest of my group.

"Okay. Let's go get Angel."

Max POV

I watch as Fang runs off towards the building.

"Max what are we going to do?"

"We're gonna separate into different groups and try to move the pep rally somewhere else…"

"Max this isn't going to be a pep rally. It's a mob. And their bringing weapons." Alex interrupts.

"Okay, we'll need to figure out what both sides of the mob want."

"How are we going to get information?" Nudge asks.

"We'll divide into two groups and we'll meet up here in a few minutes. If things get worse, shout 'U AND A' okay?" I state.

"We need to demolish the building somehow. But we can't with the mob in front of it." Gazzy says.

"I'll go farther down on the beach and I'll look for a place for the mob to go." Maya says.

"Okay, go ahead."

Maya takes off and she heads farther down the beach.

"We need to get them down to the beach right now. So just go up to someone, and if they have a weapon. Grab it and run. And hope that they follow you." Iggy states.

"Let's do this."

Maya POV

I take off and I find a huge area that's vacant.

"This is perfect."

"Perfect for what? A first date?" I hear someone behind me jokingly ask.

I turn around and I see Dylan.

"What are you doing here?"

"I kinda followed you guys."

"You still want to kill Max?"

Dylan looks at me quizzically.

"Kill her? Why would I want to do that?"

"Days ago, you were ready to kill her."

"I was brainwashed, but thankfully, logic set in and I was able to fight the brainwashing affects." Dylan explains.

"I believe you but I don't think everyone else will. After all you did try to kill her three times."

Dylan POV

I look down, and I try to change the topic.

"So what was it like being with Fang?" I ask.

I watch Maya chuckle.

"It was really weird because he was always looking at me like he was about to make out."

I just stared at Maya shocked.

"Plus too I was told to kill the flock like years ago."

"Oh."

I look over at Maya.

"I know this is a really weird question to ask, but who was your first kiss?"

I watch Maya swallow and bite her bottom lip.

"Wait…You've never had you're first kiss have you?"

"No." Maya mumbles. "No guy will ever like me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm a freak. I mean I'm a clone, I have **wings**…" Maya starts to say.

"So what? The right guy will like you for you. If there's a guy you like, then he'll like you for the real you." I state.

"…but the guy I like, I know who he likes, and I don't know if he likes me back."

I look at Maya.

_Maybe Jeb was wrong. Wait… no… he **is** wrong._

Without thinking, I lean over towards Maya and kiss her.

**A/N: What's going to be Maya's reaction to the kiss?**

**Will Fang's group be able to find Angel? **

**Thank you to the following: **

**mnmdancin12: I can only update on weekends because of school (grrr) and that I have to write out the chapter for this week.**

**Courtney (Guest): I know. Sorry if it's can get a little confusing. Nudge is one of the names of the characters of the series by James Patterson.**

**Lunara7 is now following this story.**

**Nyforever21: Like I told mnmdancin12, I can only update on the weekends because I have to write out the chapter for this week, and I'm also working on three other stories, and I'm thinking about doing a fifth. **

**IF THERE IS ANYTHING THAT YOU'RE CONFUSED ABOUT, YOU CAN EITHER PM ME OR WRITE IT IN A REVIEW. I WILL EXPLAIN IT TO EVERYONE IF I NEED TO. **

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY... REVIEW. **

**IF THERE'S SOMETHING YOU DON'T LIKE... REVIEW.**

**IF YOU WANT TO SAY SOMETHING RANDOM... REVIEW. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I hope you all are enjoying my story. I actually started working on this in the last two months of my freshman year of high school, and I'm a sophmore right now. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, BUT I DO OWN THIS PLOT AND ALEX.**

Chapter 9

Fang POV

Surprisingly, it was extremely easy to sneak into the Itex building. Probably with Ratchet able to sense everything around him. Right now, Kate, Star, Ratchet, and myself and crawling through the air-ducks, trying to find Angel.

"Ratchet can you sense anything?" I ask.

"No I've got nothing…wait…"

Ratchet pulls off his noise canceling headphones.

"Fourth floor." He mumbles. "She's on the fourth floor, and we need to hurry. The mob's gonna get worse pretty soon."

"Ratchet, how about you lead us, and we'll take the stairs up to the fourth floor." Star suggests.

"There's a vent up ahead. We'll drop down into the room and head up that way."

~Line break~

After dropping down from an air bent and running up four flights of stairs, it kinda wipes you out.

"Ratchet, can you sense anything?" I ask.

"She's somewhere between the room 400-421."

"Okay, Kate, you get rooms 400 -407. Ratchet you stay here and let us know if anyone's coming. Star, you get 408-414. And I'll get 415-421." I summarize.

We all split up and search all the rooms.

"Hide in closest room. Whitecoats coming." Ratchet shouts.

I run towards the utility closet, and hide in a Fang-shaped-hole as Max would call it.

"Just grab it and go. Subject Eleven has already bitten four trainees." I hear someone say.

"What did they do?"

"Logan hit it across the face." Another one replies.

It takes everything I have not to jump out and attack them.

"When does Chu need it?"

"I'm not sure, let's just go get it."

_Crap… We're too late._

"No! No you can't take me! NO!" I hear a little girl shout.

I crawl out of my hiding spot and I quietly open the door. I look around and I see whitecoats standing in a room.

_Smack_. I wince as I hear someone slap the little girl.

"Angel… That's Angel… 421! Room 421!" I shout.

Within seconds, three other doors fly open and Kate, Star, and Ratchet come running towards me. I launch myself at the closest Whitecoat.

Max POV

You wanna know what's not the best idea? Running away from people with _guns._ Kids don't do this at home.

"Max!" I hear Nudge scream.

I turn towards the mob and I see Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Alex all running towards me.

"What's going on? Why aren't you guys…"

"Max we need to get out of here now!" Alex shouts. "The kids here aren't completely human. They're experiments that escaped from places like The School all across the world."

"Okay… which side?"

"Both. Some of the experiments escaped, while others didn't and they got brainwashed by the D-G Group."

_Crash. _

I look at the mob and I see that one side has just thrown something…or someone… through a window.

Fang POV

I launch myself at the closest Whitecoat. I do a roundhouse kick that hits him square in the chest. He goes flying back against the wall right next to the closet that I was hiding in a few seconds ago. I notice that the door to the closet is open and I grab another whitecoat and throw him in. The sound of glass breading makes me freeze. I see Ratchet's fists slam into a guards face, and doing kicks that took us years to master, and his blows knock guards eight feet, right into a wall. I look around I see ore guards and whitecoats coming towards us.

"Fang, go get Angel…" Star shouts to me. "We'll hold them off!"

Running into the room where Angel is, I look around for a window.

"Fang!" Angel shouts.

I find Angel on a metal bed, with Velcro restraints. I rush over towards Angel and start pulling the restraints free.

"Angel you need to stay quiet." I whisper.

I get the last restraint loose and Angel slips her hand out from the restraint. I hear feet pounding; coming closer to this room. I look around the room for something to break through the window. Finding nothing, I walk over to the windows, , hoping that they're not locked.

"Fang just punch through it." Angel whispers.

"Give me a sheet or pillow case."

"There aren't any. They only give them to me at night."

I look at the window for a weak spot.

"Try the center." Angel whispers.

I make a fist, pull it back and punch through the glass. I wince as my hand makes contact. I run over to where Angel is hiding, pull her up and hold her close.

"Cover your head." I command.

Angel POV

"Cover your head." Fang commands. I put my arms over my head and I feel shards of glass brush against my arms, head, and back. I hear the wind rushing past me. Then we jerk up. I see Fang's large, black wings.

"Where's everyone else?" I choke out.

"We all had different jobs to do. We're going to meet them in a little bit." Fang's deep voice whispers in my ear.

I hug Fang tighter and he squeezes me tighter. I feel a yawn escape.

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you when he flock is coming." Fang whispers as he rubs my back.

**So becuase this chapter is so short, I'll post the next chapter for you and do the mentions in the next chapter. **

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY... REVIEW.**

**IF THERE'S SOMETHING YOU DON'T LIKE... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU WANNA SAY SOMETHING RANDOM, REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Like I said last chapter, I hope you are enjoying this story. I wanted to upload these two chapters yesterday, but Friday I left school early becuause I was feeling horrible, and yesterday I had to help out my parents with my house, then I went to go see Pitch Perfect. It was amazing and so funny. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, BUT I DO OWN THIS PLOT AND ALEX.**

Chapter 10

Max POV

I look around the mob, and I see that the side that's fighting for the One-Light is getting stronger by the second.

"I've never felt this much negative energy before." Alex whispers into my ear.

_Crash._

I hear people scream and people around me dive to the ground.

"Max get down." Alex commands me.

I get down and cover my head. I feel glass land on me. A few minutes later, I stand up.

"Max what was that?" Alex asks.

I feel a smile form on my lips.

"It's Fang and Angel… He got her."

I look up and I watch Fang and Angel fly off.

"MAX!" I hear someone call my name." Max we need to get out of here. NOW! Ig and I are gonna blow up the building." Gazzy shouts as he, Iggy, Nudge, and Holden are running towards me.

"All right guys let's go." I hear Ratchet say.

I turn around and I see all the kids that went in with Fang to find Angel.

"She's out of there, but if you wanna blow up the building, my advice; move the mob somewhere else." Star says.

I think of a way to move the mob.

"I've got it. Gaz and Ig, you two work on the bomb, and everyone else, follow my lead." I state.

I walk over to the middle of the mob.

"Hey everyone. I just learned that the One Light is down at the beach." I shout at the top of my lungs.

Everyone looks at me, and then they start to run towards the beach.

"Everyone go to the beach. Look for Fang and just stay there. I'm gonna go check on Gaz and Ig." I say, and then I jump into the air and snap my wings open.

Dylan POV

I pull back from Maya and look at her.

"I guess that answers my question."

Maya blushes a little and looks down. Some hair falls over her face. I tuck some of Maya's hair behind her ear.

"And what question was that?"

I put my fingers under Maya's chin so that she would have to look at me in the eye.

"That the guy that I like likes me back." Maya mumbles.

"You're talking about me right?" I ask.

Maya opens her mouth, but is cut off. "Dylan…" She grabs my arm. "You hear that?"

I scrunch my eyebrows together. "No…Wait…"

Then I hear it. Screaming. Maya stands up and looks towards a building.

I grab her hand and we jump into the air, Maya leading me towards the building.

Max POV

I just told a mob that their "leader" was on the beach. Thankfully everyone went sprinting down to the beach, leaving me all alone near the building. I jump up into the air and I see the last of the kids sprinting to the beach.

"Gaz! Ig!" I shout.

"Ten o'clock. Down." Gazzy shouts up to me. I angle my wings downward and I see Gazzy and Iggy working on what I'm guessing is the bomb. I land a few feet away and run towards them.

"Hey just letting you know that the mob is down on the beach. If the bomb is done, I would throw it now." I state.

"Max calm down, the bomb is ready. We just need someone to throw it through the front window, then take off." Iggy says.

I stand there for a few seconds.

"I'll do it. I'll throw the bomb." I mutter.

"Max no!"

"Max it's too dangerous."

"I know both of you don't want me to, but neither of you have warp drive. I do. I can throw it through the window and be at the beach in about thirty seconds." I explain.

Fang POV

I land with Angel half asleep.

"Angel… Hey… wake up." I gently shake Angel trying to get to get her to wake.

**_BOOM!_**

Both Angel and I jump and look at the building that is now a huge fireball. The only thing that comes to my mind is Max. Of course everyone else comes to mind, but I just got back with Max, and now I might lose her for good. I set Angel down and I look in my bag for food. Finding only water, I grab it and give it to Angel. I sit next to her and I study my hand. It's only cut up from when I had to punch the glass to break it. Angel puts her head on my shoulder and I position it so that it's on my lap. I brush hair out of her face and mumble "Go to sleep."

I feel tears soak through my jeans and I rub her back, trying to calm her down and to get her asleep.

Dylan POV

The screaming has stopped, but I can just tell that there's something wrong.

"Dylan what do you think is going on?" Maya asks. Her voice shakes a little.

"I don't know… I just don't know."

**_BOOM!_**

Both Maya and I stop flying for a second. Maya looks at me with fear in her eyes. I shrug my shoulders, unable to say anything. I take a deep breath and shakily whisper.

"Come on… Let's go."

Max POV

"You guys go, I'll be fine." I assure Iggy and Gazzy.

Iggy shakily hands me the bomb

"You need to run as soon as you throw it." Iggy commands. "As soon as it hits the floor, she'll explode."

I nod my head.

"Guys, if I don't come back in about twenty minutes… find me no matter what." I whisper.

"Max don't talk like that!" Gazzy explains.

I hand the bomb back to Iggy and bend down in front of Gazzy.

"Gazzy listen to me. I don't know what's going to happen after I throw the bomb. Look, I might even get away without injuries, but I might no. I'm just saying that if I don't come back within twenty minutes, just promise me that you will come look for me. D-dead or alive." I demand.

I feel ears forming, and Gazzy hesitates, then nods his head. I pull him into a hug and I burry my face into his blond hair.

_Max if you want to destroy the Itex, do it now. Security guards are coming._ The Voice states.

I give Gazzy a long, lingering kiss on the forehead.

"Gaz…I have to go." I whisper into his hair.

Still holding onto Gazzy, I look up at Iggy. I watch as he clenches his jaw, trying not to show emotion. I give Gazzy one last kiss before I stand up and walk over to Iggy.

"Just make sure you come look for me after twenty minutes. If… if I don't come back." I whisper. Iggy nods then hold out the bomb. I place my shaking hands on the bomb and lift it out of Iggy's hand.

"Be careful and remember to run as soon as you throw it."

Third Person POV

Iggy and Gazzy jump into the air, and Max watches them leave. She takes a deep breath, and turns so that she's facing the front window. Inside the building, there's a woman with black, curled hair, sitting behind a desk with a board expression on her face. Max closes her eyes and takes a step forward, then another, and another. She opens her eyes and sees that she's within throwing distance of the building. Max grips the bomb tighter, then throws it through the window, then takes off; sprinting. She gets about thirty feet away from the building, then something hits her in the back of her head. She tries to sit up, but all she's able to do it lift her head. Slowly, black dots dance across her eyes, her head drops to the ground, and then the black dots grow larger, and soon she's surrounded by darkness.

**SO FANG GOT ANGEL. YAY! BUT WHAT ABOUT MAX? IS SHE GOING TO BE OKAY?**

**Now for the mentions I promised you. **

**MouthOfLightning: I take it you like my story? :D**

**MilleniumRide1 is now following me. **

**Courtney (Guest): Thank ya!**

**Also check out my other Story Missing. **

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY... REVIEW.**

**IF THERE'S SOMETHING YOU DON'T LIKE... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU WANNA SAY SOMETHING RANDOM, REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't have anything to say other than enjoy this chapter and check out my other story. **

**DISCLAIMER: SADLY... I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 11

~Twenty Minutes Later~

Dylan POV

Maya and I fly towards the building or what's left of it.

"Dylan…d-do you thin…" Maya chokes out.

"I…I don't know. Let's just look for everyone else, once we get there, we can figure out whose missing, then we'll search for that person." I say.

I see Maya take a shaky breath out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey, there's the group, down there, I'll explain everything there."

Iggy POV

"Iggy shouldn't Max be back by now?" Gazzy asks.

"How long has it been since the explosion?" I ask as I drum my fingers against the sand.

"Twenty minutes."

"We'll wait a few more minutes, and if she doesn't come back, we'll go look for her."

Then everyone goes silent.

_God I hate being blind. _

"Is everyone here?"

"No someone's missing."

"Who's missing?"

Dead silence.

I hear two footsteps coming from my left.

"Guys, nine o'clock." I state. "Who is it?"

"Dylan and Maya."

I stand up and I start to walk away.

"Iggy what's wrong?"

"Where are you going?"

I hear people ask at the same time.

"I'll talk to him." I hear Gazzy say.

"Ig? What happened?"

"It's Max. She's the person who's missing." I state.

"Iggy you don't…" Gazzy starts.

"Gazzy, think about it… the only person that isn't there…" I point behind me. "…threw the bomb, and that person was Max."

…

"I made her a promise that I would find her no matter what." I state.

"When should we tell Fang?" Gazzy asks quietly.

"Tell me what?" Fang asks as he walks closer.

Fang POV

I look up towards Iggy and the Gasman. Angel has fallen asleep and now is lying on my lap. I gently move her off my lap.

"I'll be right back." I mutter.

I walk over towards Gazzy and Iggy.

"I made her a promise that I would find her no matter what." I hear Iggy state.

Gazzy looks down at the sand. "When should we tell Fang?"

I step forward. "Tell me what?" I ask

Gazzy looks at Iggy.

"What. Is. Goin. On?" I ask again, more sternly.

I look Gazzy. His face is streaked with tears.

"This always happens. We lose someone, we find them, then we lose someone else." Gazzy exclaims.

I stand there shocked as Gazzy collapses onto the sand and bursts into tears. I walk over to Iggy and look into his sightless, pale-blue eyes.

"Iggy… What is Gazzy talking about?"

Iggy takes a deep breath.

"Fang… it's Max. She's the one who's missing. The only way that the building was able to explode was because Gaz and I built a bomb. Gazzy was gonna throw it, but then Max convinced us that she should throw it. We explained to her what she should do. She made me promise her that after twenty minutes of the bomb going off and if she doesn't come back, we should go find her." Iggy explains. By now everyone are listening to what happened.

We all stand there in dead silence with the occasional sniffle from either Gazzy or Angel.

"Someone should stay with Angel. She's not quite strong enough." Holden states.

"I'll stay…" Iggy says. "Gazzy you wanna stay with me?"

Gazzy nods his head.

"Okay, everyone else, let's go."

**SO THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT. I'LL BE NICE AND AGAIN POST TWO CHAPTERS AND I'LL DO THE MENTIONS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY... REVIEW.**

**IF THERE'S SOMETHING YOU DON'T LIKE... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU WANNA SAY SOMETHING RANDOM, REVIEW.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't have anything to say other than enjoy this chapter and check out my other story. **

**DISCLAIMER: SADLY... I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 12

Fang POV

Right now Nudge, Dylan, Maya, Ratchet, Star, Kate, Alex and I are standing right where the rubble starts.

"How are we gonna find her in all of this? I mean it's gonna take us forever to find Max. What if she dmph" Nudge is stopped by Alex putting her hand over Nudge's mouth.

I sigh and turn towards Alex and Ratchet.

"Can you two sense anything?" I ask.

The two of them look around the rubble.

"She's about thirty feet or so from where the building was standing." Ratchet states.

I look over at Alex. She nods her head.

"He's right. She's about thirty feet away from the building. " Alex agrees.

"Fang how about everyone with wings goes up and look for Max, and everyone else can work their way in." Maya suggests.

"Fang. We need to hurry. She's buried under rubble. And unconscious." Alex says. With fear visible in her eyes.

"Okay. Let's go find Max."

Ratchet POV

For the millionth time, I trip over rubble. I push myself off the ground. I look around the rubble, trying to sense Max. Right as I pass this one section, for some reason I get a feeling that she's there.

"ALEX!" I shout. Within seconds she's right next to me.

"I think she's over there. Eleven o'clock." I say.

Alex looks over there, and her eyes widen.

"She's there. FANG!" she screams.

I look up and I see Fang angling his wings down, he lands along with Nudge, Maya and Dylan behind him.

"We think we know where Max is." Alex states.

Fang POV

"We think we know where Max is." Alex states.

I open my mouth, but Alex starts talking.

"Over there." She points behind me, but to my right a bit, "Eleven o'clock."

I sprint over to where Alex is pointing. As soon as I get there, my eyes scan for anything that gives me a sign of where Max is. I start to move away from the area, when something catches my eye. I jump over the mounds of rubble, and I look closer. It's brown-blond hair. I move the debris away from the hair. Eventually, the persons head is visible, but not the face. With shaking fingers, I brush the hair away. I look at the person's face. Their eyes are closed. From that facial features, it's a woman.

"Who is this?" I mutter to myself.

I look closer at the girls face. Her nose, eyes, cheeks, and lips are identical to Max's.

"She looks so much like Max…Oh God…Max… Guys! I found her. She's over here." I shout.

Everyone comes running over. Nudge bends down and looks at Max. Her hand flies up to her mouth.

"Is she alive?" Holden asks.

I place two fingers on her neck, where her pulse is. I feel her heart beating. It's strong. I blow out a breath I had no clue I was holding.

"She is… She must have gotten knock out after the bomb went off." I state. I look around and find that she's buried under rubble.

"We should move the rubble so that… you know it won't like fall and like kill her." Nudge says.

"Fang how about you stay there, to make sure she's okay, and everyone else help me get if off her."

Iggy POV

I feel someone laid their head on my leg. My guess would be Angel. I place my hand on their head when I hear Gazzy speak. "Do you think she's still alive?"

I sigh.

"She won't give up without a fight."

I feel Angel shift and lit her head from my lap.

"Is Max here yet?" She asks quietly.

"I'm sorry Ange. She's not here."

I hear Angel start to sniffle. I hold my arms out.

"Come here."

I feel Angel and Gazzy come into my arms. I pull them close and I let them cry into my shoulders.

_Please let Max be okay. We can't lose her._

Fang POV

"Alright two more then she'll be free." Kate says.

"How she's doing Fang?" Holden asks.

I place my hand on her neck, feeling her pulse is strong.

"Good, her pulse is strong."

I leave my hand on Max's neck and rub her jawline with my thumb. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see the last piece of rubble be lifted off of Max.

"Fang everything's off of her. We should go and get back to the beach." Holden says.

I nod my head and I turn Max onto her back. I put my one arm behind her back and I sit her up. I'm about to place my other arm under legs…

"Wait… What's that on her thigh? It's red." Nudge thankfully keeps it short.

I lay Max back onto her back and I crawl over to her leg. I gently press my fingers against her thigh and I rub it between my fingers. _Blood… She got cut by something. _I look closer and I see that her jeans are ripped. I shimmy my fingers between the cut in her jeans and I stretch it out a bit. I wipe the blood away and I see that the cut is about two inches long and is right on top of her thigh.

"We need something to stop the bleeding." Maya states.

No one is moving so I rip off my shirt and I start to lift her leg up.

"Fang… Look." Nudge gasps.

I look up at Max and her eyes are fluttering. She's waking up.

**FIRST I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I WAS SUFFERING WRITERS BLOCK, AND WAS WRITTING THE LAST FOUR CHAPTERS DURING CLASS IN MY FRESHMAN YEAR (WHICH WAS LAST YEAR) SO I'M NOT TOO HAPPY WITH THE LENGHT, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**WHAT'S GOING TO BE MAX'S REACTION? **

**Now time for the mentions I promised you. **

**maxride000 has favorited and is following me as an author, favorited this story, and is following it. **

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY... REVIEW.**

**IF THERE'S SOMETHING YOU DON'T LIKE... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU WANNA SAY SOMETHING RANDOM, REVIEW.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: ****A/N: Thursday was probably the best day of the week last week. (Oct 18). After four years, I've finally gotten my braces off. :D. I also might upload on Halloween as a treat for all of you. I will update this and my other story i i can get at least five reviews for both. I think you can do it... I believe in you. Also check out my other stories: The Hell that is My Life, Getting Out, and The Lost Get Found. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. JUST THE CHARACTER ALEX. **

Chapter 13

Max POV

I feel someone's hand under my thigh. I open my eyes. I see a Goth kid's face, and behind him are seven kids. All of them have worry written all over their faces.

"Who the hell are you?" I snap. I start to sit up, but the Goth kid pushes me back down. "Max you need to stay down."

I try to fight back, but he's too strong.

"Who the hell are you and who is 'Max'?"

"You're Max. Maximum Ride. Your mission is to…"

"Fang we have to get out of here. NOW!" A kid shouts. The Goth kid looks behind him.

"Wha…" "There's poison gas."

"Max… Listen to me. I'm going to have to carry you. Don't worry, I won't drop you and I'll only be carrying you to the beach."

I nod my head.

He helps me sit up and before I know it. I'm in his arms and he jumps up into the air. I burry my face into his muscular chest and expect us to fall, but we don't.

~Line Break~

Fang POV

Max and I land and I gently set Max down. I grab my back pack and I look for some light food and some water. I help Max sit up against me, and I open the water. I bring it up to her lips and she takes a few slow sips. I put the lid back on and I set it next to me. I turn back to Max and I see that her eyes are closed and she's leaning up against me. I move her head so that it's lying in my lap. Her eyes snap open and she looks up at me. Some fear is in her eyes.

"You never told me who you are." She whispers.

"My name's Fang; I don't talk much really, but I turn invisible if I sit still for too long and I can breathe under water through gills." I reply.

"Who am I? What am I like?"

"Like I said before. You're Maximum Ride. And your mission is to save the world. You're sarcastic, funny, caring, loving, and most of all you have a kick ass attitude. You can also breathe under water, and you can fly at speeds up to I think three-hundred."

"Who is everyone?"

I look over towards where Iggy is sitting. "There's a boy over there with strawberry-blond hair. His name is Iggy. He's our age; you, Iggy and I are fifteen. He's blind, he's a pyro, meaning he builds bombs and he can cook. He also can feel colors. There's a girl with mocha skin. Her name is Nudge. She's thirteen years old and she can hack into any computer, cell phone, or anything that has a lock. She also can attract metal to herself. I just want to give you a warning, she talks. A lot. There's a little boy lying on Iggy's lap sleeping. His name is the Gasman, or Gazzy. He's nine years old and he works with Iggy to make the bombs. He has a problem with his digestive system so… stay upwind. He also can mimic any voice, and sound. Then there's his sister. Angel. She's sleeping next to him. She's seven years old and she can read your mind and she also can do mind control. She can breathe under water, and change her appearance."

"Who were the kids that were behind you when I woke up?"

"It's kind of a long story, but…"

"Fang?"

I look over at Angel and she's looking right at Max.

"Is that Angel?" Max whispers.

"Yeah… Angel come over here for a second."

Angel crawls over and she looks at Max.

"What happened to her?"

"She got knocked out by something when the bomb went off. I think she has amnesia."

"What's amnesia?"

"It's when someone loses their memory after they get hit in the head, but it should come back in a few days." I explain.

"Oh… Max can I give you a hug." Angel whispers.

"Of course… Come here sweetie."

I help Max sit up and Angel crawls into Max's arms and Angel starts to cry. Max holds Angel close and I watch as Angel whisper something.

"Angel what did you say?"

Max pulls away from Angel but holds her on her lap the best she can.

"Ella… I can get in a little bit, but, not that well." Angel explains.

Max looks at me confused.

"Ella is your half-sister. Your mom, Dr. Martinez, and your dad, but you don't call him that, Jeb Batchelder, somehow just left. For no reason. We don't know where they went or if they were taken.' I explain. Max nods her head.

"Angel can you tell about where she is?"

"No… Fang what's on her thigh?" Angel asks.

"Go get Iggy. Max got cut by something after she got knocked out."

Angel runs over to Iggy and I turn to Max.

"Max you need to lie down. And pull your pants down a bit." I mutter the last part.

Max lies down and pulls down her pants past the cut right as Iggy and Angel show up at Max's side.

I put Iggy's hand where the cut is, and his hands stop in mid-air. He's smiling.

"I can see."

"We need to get the cut clean. Ig."

"Right." Iggy snaps out of it and he starts cleaning Max's cut.

~Twenty minutes later~

Max's cut is clean and bandaged. She's sitting next to me around the fire.

"Alex would you be able to sense anything about the ware bouts of either an Ella Martinez, Valencia Martinez or a Jeb Batchelder? And you Ratchet." I ask.

"They're in the States. All three of them. They're in Arizona."

I sigh. "We'll leave tomorrow. Everyone go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

Gazzy and Nudge sleep around Angel. I guess to protect her and to make sure she's staying with us. Dylan and Maya are sleeping next to each other. Kate and Star, and everyone else is just sleeping around the fire. Max is sitting next to me, looking around at the Flock.

"Is there anything that you remember?" I whisper.

Max looks at me and she shakes her head. "No."

I put my arm around her shoulders and I bring her into a hug. "You'll remember soon. And if you don't know what's going on… you can just ask me."

"Who are Valencia Martinez and Jeb Batchleder?" She mutters.

"Valencia Martinez is your mom. She has another daughter Ella. Valencia is a veterinary doctor. A few months ago, you got shot and she helped you. And Jeb… We really don't get along well with him. The history between us and Jeb is really long. So don't worry about it."

We fall into a comfortable silence. Within a few minutes, I can tell that Max is about to fall asleep.

"You can go to sleep. I'll make sure nothing happens to you." I whisper.

Max lies down nest to me and I watch her until she's completely asleep before I fall asleep myself.

**IF YOU LIKE IT... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU HATE IT... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU HAVE ANY ADVISE... REVIEW.**

**IF YOU WANNA SAY SOMETHNG RANDOM... REVIEW (I DO NOT JUDGE, SO IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO PUT A RANDOM REVIEW PM ME.)**

**AND NOW... **

**TIME FOR THE MENTIONS... **

**ILOVEMEERKATS: That's perfect. I love the randomness. **

**REMEMBER... IF I GET FIVE REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY... I'LL POST ON HALLOWEEN AND ON THE WEEKEND. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry that this is so late. I just got done with exams, and I've had a little bit of writers block on all of my stories. I hope you all like it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE **

Chapter 14

Max POV

I wake up and I look around. I see Fang sleeping next to me. And all the other kids sleeping either by the fire, which is just now embers, or sleeping with other people. Today, we're going to save my mom, half-sister, and Jeb. Even though I don't remember meeting them, it feels like I have to do this. I sit up and I look at Angel. Then I hear Fang stir next to me and I quickly lie back down to pretend I'm asleep. I hear Fang sit up and I feel him lean over and brush some hair away from my face. Now I decide to 'wake up'. I open my eyes and I turn to face Fang.

"Morning." He whispers.

"Morning." I mumble.

"You hungry?" Fang asks me as he helps me stand up.

I stand up and we walk to the fire, where Iggy is awake and is cooking breakfast.

"Yeah." I look around at the sky. "Even though I was scarred a little bit. I really had fun flying."

I hear Fang chuckle. 'I'm glad you had fun… because the one thing I want to do before we leave for the States is to teach you how to fly."

I look at Fang like he has four heads. "I do not have wings."

"Yes you do Max. Roll your shoulders…" I do what he says. "…and move your wings out." he shows me how to, and I follow. "Now you flap… like this." Fang flaps his wings slowly, up and down.

"Like this?" I ask, and I flap my wings up and down like Fang did. Fang nods his head. "Now faster." I flap my wings faster, and eventually, I'm flying.

After a few minutes, Fang and I land and I can't stop smiling. "I can't believe I just did that."

"You'll get better as we fly more after. Now let's go get some breakfast." I smile and I let Fang lead me to the fire, where everyone is now eating.

~Six hours later~

We have finally landed in Arizona. I have never been so tired in my life, but if it means that I'm going to be with my family, I'll do it. Fang came up with the idea of stopping at my mom's house so that we can rest; get some more information on exactly where they would be, and to see if anything at my mom's house would jog any memories. Right now, I'm in the family room, watching TV with Fang, while Iggy is in the kitchen cooking dinner, and everyone else is looking around the house for any clues on where my mom, sister, and Jeb went. I close my eyes and lean my head on Fang's shoulder. After a few minutes, I hear Nudge, shout; "Fang we found something."

Both Fang and I leap up and I follow Fang to a pink room, with One Direction, Big Time Rush, and Justin Bieber posters all over the place. Although I don't remember anything, I do know that I **don't** like Beiber. (A/N: No offence to the Beliebers, but I'm not a fan of him either.) We find Nudge sitting at Ella's laptop, with her e-mail pulled up, and Gazzy is standing next to Ella's bed with bright paper in his hand.

"What did you find Nudge?"

"I couldn't find the exact location on where they are, but I was able to find out that they're still here in the city."

"Okay."

I watch as Fang rubs his eyes. I go over to him and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Uh Fang…You might want to look at this." Gazzy says.

Fang walks over to Gazzy and he is handed a bright pink piece of paper. He reads it then hands it to me. It reads:

_COME TO NORTH LAKE VIEW JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL _

_THE ONE LIGHT WILL TALK ABOUT HOW TO SAVE THE WORLD_

_STARTS ON JUNE 5TH _

_MAKE SURE YOUR THERE_

_WE CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU _

I let the paper drop to the floor and I just stare at my hands.

"Max? Are you remembering anything?" Fang whispers.

I shake my head no.

"Fang… Isn't North Lake View Junior High School where Ella goes?" Nudge asks.

Fang just nods his head.

"I'll be right back." I say a quickly as possible. I run up to my room and I just collapse next to the door. I hear feet walking up to my door. And they stop.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"Max… it's Fang… please let me in."

"Open." I mutter.

Fang walks into my room and he sits next to me.

"Isn't it like August or something like that?" I mumble.

"Yeah."

"So my mom and my sister have been with them for over a month." I state.

"Yeah."

"I don't even remember who they are, and yet I have this urge to just go and find them." I muter as I pull my legs up to my chest and lay my head on my knees.

"There's the Maximum Ride I know." Fang mutters.

I look up at him giving him a quizzical look.

"Also one thing about you is that you always go off and help someone without thinking or talking to the others about it. That's how you met your mom and sister."

I nod my head and lay my head back on my knees and I close my eyes. Then next thing I know, I'm in Fang's arms and he's lying me down on my bed. "Go to sleep… you need to sleep anyways. If we're going to find the three of them tomorrow, you need to be strong enough."

Fang kisses my forehead and he walks out. I try to figure out what just happened.

Fang POV

I kiss Max on the forehead and I walk out of her room. I stand next to her door for a few minutes, then I head down to the kitchen. I grab a plate of spaghetti and meatballs and I wolf it down. I grab a second plate and I take it upstairs to Max. I stand in her door way just a bit and I watch her as she takes off her jeans and replaces them with a pair of Sophie Shorts. She then takes off her shirt and stretches out her wings. She folds her wings back in and she pulls on a tank top.

"Max do you want some dinner before you go to sleep?" I ask.

Max turns around and she nods her head. I hand her the plate and I start to walk out the door.

"Can you stay with me?"

"Of course… how about I bring someone up and they can tell you about themselves." I suggest.

"Can you bring up Angel?"

I nod my head.

_Angel… can you come up to Max's room?_

_Yeah… let me put my stuff in the sink and I'll be right up._

"She's on her way up…"

A few seconds later, Angel walks in and sits on Max's bed.

"Angel could you tell me things that you remember to help me?" Max ask.

"Yeah… There's a house that we lived in… We called it the E-Shaped house… it was right after Jeb left. You were trying to cook us some dinner and so you decided on making mac n' cheese. It just came off the stove and you put it on our plates. We took a look at it and we were trying to figure out who was going to take the first bite. Fang was brave enough to take a bite. As soon as he took a bite, he spit it out and your response was that you took the pot of the mac n' cheese and you poured it on his head." Angel explains.

Max smiles and looks at me.

"It took me three days to get rid of the smell." I mutter.

Max shrugs her shoulders and I just glare at her. She smiles, and we both look at Angel and see her looking down at her hands.

"Angel you okay?"

"You and Fang…The two of you are like the mother and father figures of the flock… and recently… the two of you have been fighting recently."

"How come?"

"There's a boy that's here… Dylan… He was told that he was supposed to fall in love with you... but you love Fang, and he loves you."

Max looks between me and Angel.

"Angel I think it's time for you to go to bed." I say.

"Okay. Night Max." Angel exclaims as she hugs her. Max returns the hug, and then Angel jumps off the bed and skips out of the room.

I look over at max and I see her leaning up against her head-board with her eyes closed. I smile and I put my arms around her. I lift her up and I lay her down on her bed. Her eyes open halfway to look at me.

"You need to get some sleep." I whisper. I brush some hair off of her face.

"Can you stay with me?"

"Of course."

Max turns onto her stomach and I rub her back. After a few minutes, Max visibly relaxes and her breathing evens out. Meaning that she's fast asleep. I kiss her on her forehead and I walk out of Max's room, and towards mine. A few minutes later, I'm out too.

**NOW TIME FOR THE MENTIONS... **

**ILOVEMEERKATS: I'm kinda not happy about this chapter, I hope you like it... **

**IF YOU LIKE IT... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU HATE IT... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU HAVE ADVICE... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU WANNA BE RANDOM... REVIEW. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey so I have a four day weekend, which sadly end tomorrow... :'( But here is the second chapter that I owe you guys since I didn't update last week. If any of you are ready Missing, I'm currently working on the next chapter so I'll try to write it and post it before this weekend. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWM MAXIMUM RIDE... ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID... **

Chapter 15

Max POV

_I'm holding a bundle in my arms, with one of Fang's arms wrapped around my shoulders. In his other arm is another bundle. The two of us are on a couch, and a movie is being played in the background. I lean my head against Fang's shoulder and he kisses my head, followed by the babies. _

_'I love you.' I mutter. _

_'I love you too… all three of you…' Fang says before he kisses me on the lips. We pull apart and I see that the baby in my arms is wide awake, watching my every move. _

_I stroke his cheek with my free hand. 'Just like daddy.' I smile and look up at Fang. _

_'Max…'_

"Max…"

I open my eyes and I see Fang sitting on my bed, brushing some hair away from my face.

"Hey… we're going to find everyone…" Fang whispers.

"I get to meet my mom." I mutter.

"Come on"

~Four Hours later~

We have been flying over nothing but trees for a few hours now. Up in the distance I see a building with what looks like a mob outside.

"They're there… All three of them." Alex mutters.

"Okay. So here's the plan… Dylan and Maya are going to look for Jeb... Iggy and Nudge are going to look for Ella. And Max and I are going to look for Dr. M. Once you find them… grab them and take off. We have some ice cold water that we're going to undo the brainwashing. After it is done, we're going to go to Dr. M's house, take them; one at a time; and go to the bathroom and put them under the shower. Make sure the water is on cold. We want to make sure that all of the brainwashing affects are gone." Fang explains.

We all nod and take off.

"I'll let you know who Dr. M is." Fang states. I nod my head.

After a few minutes I notice that Fang is fixed on one spot.

"I see her." Fang heads down towards the crowd. I follow him. We grab a woman with curly shoulder length brown hair. And we head back towards the house. As soon as we walk in we take the woman to the bathroom. I turn the water to cold and we stick her in the shower. A few minutes later the woman looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"Max? Oh my God Max…" She cries out. She gives me a huge hug. I just stand there like an idiot. She pulls back and looks at me.

"Fang? What happened?"

"She doesn't remember anything. I think she has amnesia."

"Let me go change into different clothes, and I'll examine her. Take her downstairs to the couch." The woman says.

She leaves the bathroom and Fang leads me to the family room. He sits down and I sit next to him.

"You need to lie down."

I do what Fang says. I lay my head down in his lap and he starts to play with my hair. I look up at Fang.

"Who is she?"

"That's your mom. Dr. Martinez. She's a vet."

Just then, said doctor walks in and she squats down next to me. I look at her in the eyes.

"Max? Do you know who the first president of the United States is?" Mom asks me.

"No…" I mutter.

"Do you know what state I live in?"

"No"

I watch mom stand up and grab a picture. She shows it to me. There's a girl with brown curly hair with mom.

"Max… do you know who the two people that are in this picture are?"

I study the picture and I look up at my mom.

"No… I don't remember anything…"

I close my eyes and I feel tears threaten to leak. I hear my mom sigh.

Fang POV

"No… I don't remember anything…" Max mutters. She then closes her eyes.

Dr. M looks up at me and sighs. "She does have amnesia. Her memory should come back within a few days. It will come back either slowly, or at once. If it does come back at once, she could black out. When this happens, it's very overwhelming for the person's body. Someone should be with her at all times, to make sure that nothing bad happens to her."

All the sudden, the door flies open and Jeb and Ella are being carried or dragged; a few minutes later Ella and Jeb walk into the family room in different clothes. As soon as Jeb sees Max asleep on my lap, he rushes over to her side and he starts to examine her.

"Fang is she okay?"

"Jeb she's fine… Just leave her alone. She's sleeping right now."

Jeb stays there and looks at her.

"Jeb. Leave."

Jeb takes one last look at Max before he walks out of the room. Dr. M walks over to the kitchen and she starts to cook dinner. I look down at Max and I see that she's fast asleep. Ella walks into the family room and sits next to Max's head and starts to braid her hair.

"So what's going on with her?"

"Amnesia… She should get her memory back in a few days."

"What does she remember?"

"Nothing."

"Wow…"

"Guys! Dinner!" Dr. Martinez shouts from the kitchen.

"You head out. I'll wake her up." I tell Ella.

Ella heads out to the kitchen. And is followed by the flock tripping over each other, trying to get to the kitchen.

"Max… Max sweetie you've gotta wake up. Dinner's ready." I whisper into her ear.

She doesn't wake up.

Max POV

_A door swings open and two pairs of legs stop in front of a cage. _

_'Is this it?' _

_'Yes… This is subject one. It hasn't been listening to anyone.'_

_ Then two men, in whitecoats squat down and look at the little girl inside the cage. She has brown-blond hair and brown eyes. She has numerous bruises on her face, arms and legs. She has dark circles under her eyes and she is curled into a tight ball in the dog cage. _

_'Make it run the maze… it needs to be taught a lesson.' One of the whitecoats says before standing up and walking out the door he came in. The other one looks at the little girl before opening the door to the cage and holding out is hand. _

_'I'm so sorry that I have to do this. I wish I didn't have to do this…' he looks at the door, then turns back to the little girl. 'I'll get you out of here… I promise.' _

_Then he drags the little girl out of the cage. _

_'NO! PLEASE NO!' she screams. 'LET ME GO! IT HURTS ME!' _

Fang POV

I still can't get Max to wake up. I've done everything I can think of. Shaking her shoulder… didn't work. Talking loud in her ear… didn't work.

"No… Please no… let me go… it hurts me…" Max mutters. Her breathing becomes labored.

_What is she talking about? What is hurting her? _

"No… **no please…" **Max now has tears running down her face.

"Max… Wake up…" I start shaking her shoulders a little harder.

By now everyone is in the family room; watching me trying to wake Max up. I start shaking her shoulders harder. "**Max…" **

"Ahhhh!' Max screams.

"Iggy get everyone up stairs… now." Dr. M. demands.

Iggy follows directions and soon returns.

"MAX!" I scream.

Finally she wakes up. She throws herself into my arms and sobs. Her whole body is shaking so bad, I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight.

"Max? What happened?" Iggy asks gently. Max just sobs harder.

"Not now Iggy." I whisper.

I rub Max's back and she starts to calm down a little; but she's still shaking like a leaf.

Dr M POV

"Not now Iggy." Fang whispers.

He rubs Max's back and she starts to calm down, but she's still shaking. He whispers comforting words into her ear and she buries her face into the crook of Fang's neck. I have **never** seen Max like this. I think the last time I've seen Ella this scarred was when the power went out when she was about four.

"Max do you want to tell me what happened?" Fang asks softly. I just stand there, looking at Fang, shocked that he is caring about Max right now.

"I saw a girl…*sniffle* she had brown-blond hair. *sniffle*She had bruises all over her body and *sniffle* she was in a dog cage… *sniffle*She was forced to run through *sniffle* a maze. Whenever… whenever she stopped *sniffle* she got shocked." Max cries out.

"Max I hate to say this… but that little girl that you saw… that was you when you were about Angel's age." Fang whispers.

I sit next to Max and Fang and I brush the hair away from her face.

"Max… sweetie do you want to get some dinner?" I whisper.

Max nods her head and stands up. Fang wraps his arm around her waist as they walk out to the kitchen. Fang sits Max in a chair and then sits next to her. Max puts her head on Fang's shoulder and Fang rubs her back.

"I'm going to get the rest of the Flock… You three can start eating… I'll tell them not to ask about what just happened." I explain.

Fang looks up at me and nods his head. _Thank you._ He mouths.

I walk upstairs and go to Ella's room. Her door is closed and I can hear the flock talking.

"Angel can you figure out what happened to Max?" Gazzy asks.

"I can't. I can't get in to anyone."

"Guys stop… okay? This is already hard on Max… We don't want to make it harder than what it already is. So when we get downstairs… act like nothing has just happened." Ella says.

I open Ella's door and everyone looks at me.

"Dinner is ready and on the table… and do what Ella said. Don't talk about it when you get downstairs." I state.

The flock rushes out of the room and within seconds I can hear them down in the kitchen.

"Mom what happened with her?" Ella asks me.

"She got a memory… but it was what happened when she was at the School. It's hard on her like you said."

"Come on mom… Let's get downstairs before everyone eats all of the food." Ella laughs.

**SO MAX GOT A MEMORY... IF YOU'VE READ THE SERISE (WHICH I HAVEABOUT FOUR TIMES) YOU WILLKNOW THAT THIS IS NOT IN ANY OF THE BOOKS. **

**NOW TIME FOR THE MENTIONS...**

**ILOVEMEERKATS: Thanks. I just want to say that a lot of the chapters in this story will probably be fluffy or a filler. There will be two sequals to this story, and some action towards the end. PLEASE JUST BARE WITH ME WHILE I TYPE IT. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION.**

**VanessaBlack224 has favorited this story **

**CrazyNinjaTunaYum (LOVE YOU GIRL!) is now following me. **

**IF YOU LIKE IT... REVIEW.**

**IF YOU HATE IT... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU HAVE ANY ADVICE... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU WANNA BE RANDOM... REVIEW (P.S. I LOVE GETTING RANDOM REVIEWS... THEY ALWAYS MAKE MY DAY BETTER) **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So last week (Nov. 5) was a special day for me... I was asked out... okay... you probably don't care, but I just want to warn you... this chapter is short... I will post the next one an also do the mentions in the next chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE... ONLY ALEX... **

Chapter 16

Max POV

~A few days later~

That dream is still running through my head. I just can't believe that the little girl was me. We had finished dinner a few hours ago and right now Ella and Nudge are in someone's room talking over fashion magazines, Iggy and Gazzy are outside talking about bombs I guess. Fang and I are watching T.V. Well he is… I'm not. I'm trying to learn more about the flock and everything. I hear voices talking about something, but I don't know what they're talking about.

"Jeb no… you're not going to do this!" I hear my mom shout.

"Why not? It's going to help her get her memory back."

"Jeb it won't help… it'll just be a waste of time… just let the memories come naturally."

I hear a door open. "Nudge, Ella, please go downstairs to the family room."

Four pairs of feet come down the stairs. Then the back door opens. Iggy, Gazzy. Please come inside for a second."

"What's going on?" Iggy asks.

"You know that I broke all of you out of the School for a reason right?"

Everyone nods but me.

"Jeb where are you going with this?" Mom asks.

"For Max it is to save the world. And for everyone else… it was to **help**complete her mission…"

I zone out since I have no clue what Jeb's talking about.

_"I want to go pick strawberries today" Angel said firmly, scooping up a forkful of scrambled eggs. "They're ripe now." _

_"Okay, Angl. I'll go with you." said the Gasman. Just them he let rip one of his unfortunate occurrences and giggled. _

_"Oh, jeez, Gazzy." I said disapprovingly. _

_"Gas…mask!" Iggy choked out, grasping his neck and pretending to asphyxiate. _

_"I'm _done._" Fang said, getting up quickly and taking his plate to the sink. _

_"Sorry," the Gasman said automatically, but he kept eating. _

_"Yeah, Angel." Said Nudge. "I think the _fresh air _would do us all good. I'll go too." _

_"We'll all go." I said. _

_Outside, it was beautiful, clear and cloudless, with the first real heat of May. We carried buckets and baskets as Angel led us to a huge patch of wild strawberries. _

_She held my hand. "If you make cake, I can make strawberry shortcakes." She said happily. _

_"Yeah that'll be the day, when Max makes a cake." I heard Iggy say. "I'll make it Angel." _

I lean forward and put my head in my hands. Just thinking about what I just saw. I think that is where Angel was telling me about. The E-Shaped house. The house was pretty cool.

_Frantically struggling, I tried to scream but could make only a hoarse, choked cry. "Get _off _me, you stupid, freaking –" I choked, but I was slammed back again. _

I take in a few deep shaky breaths. Trying to calm down, but it's not working.

_"I. Am. In. Heaven," I said, inhaling deeply. _

_Dr. Martinez laughed. "Watched cookies never brown," she teased me. _

I clench my fist and I bite my bottom lip to keep from screaming.

_"Max?" Iggy was trying to sound calm "What was that?" _

_"I – I…" I gulped, sitting on Ari's barrel chest, still holding his head, I think I broke his neck." _

_I gulped again, feeling like I might be sick. "I think he's dead." _

I can feel someone's hand on my back, but I can't tell if anyone's saying anything.

_"You killed your own _brother!" 

I jump up and I run out of the door. I snap my wings open and I take off.

Fang POV

Jeb is talking to us about something… I'm not really paying attention. I just hope we can help Max get her memory back. I see Max lean forward and she puts her head in her hands.

"Max… Dylan… Omega… Total…" Words float to me from Jeb's mouth.

Max then takes a few deep breaths, then she's clenching her fist and biting her bottom lip.

"Max? Hun are you okay?" Dr. M asks.

I place my hand on her back.

"Max? What is it?" I whisper.

Then Max jumps up and runs out of the house. I just sit there and watch.

"Fang…"

I jump up and I fly after Max. I find her sitting on the ground, crying. I land and I walk over to her.

"Max? What happened back there?" I whisper.

"I don't know… I just saw a bunch of clips that I guess happened to me a few months ago or something." She whispers. I sit next to her and I pull her into a hug.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

"It was me, you Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel in this house. We were eating breakfast. And I guess Gazzy passed gas. A little while longer, we were outside and we were picking strawberries." She explains.

"Do you remember anything else?" I ask her.

"Yeah. I don't know who I was talking to, but I was trying to tell someone to get off of me. And the first time I had cookies with Mom. And when I broke someone's neck. And someone shouting to me that I killed my own brother." Max adds.

I pull away from Max and I look at her in her eyes.

"Max… everything that you just told me… that did happen to you."

"What?"

I look at her and she has a scared expression on her face, but I can tell I'm smiling.

"You're getting your memory back." I mutter.

**ONCE AGAIN... I WILL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER AND DO THE MENTIONS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER... **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So I did promise you this chapter over the week end... but I had to go to my concert. I hope you guys aren't mad... but I think this chapter will make up for it... And this is all 2,500 words... PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE OF WHICH STORY YOU WANT ME TO REWRITE... ALSO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES... MISSING, THE LOST GET FOUND, THE SEARCH IS ON AND GETTING OUT... AND MOST OF ALL... REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. **

Chapter 17

Max POV

"You're getting your memory back." Fang mutters.

I look down at the ground and I start to breathe heavily. I try taking a few deep breaths, but it's not working. It feels like I can't get enough air into my lungs. I lean forward, hoping that will help, but it doesn't. My vision starts to get blurry. I feel myself start to get dizzy, and soon I feel myself falling backwards.

_I dropped back and swooped down next to him. _

_"What's going on?" I said in my no-nonsense tone. It had never worked on him before, but a girl had to keep trying. _

_"Nothing," he said, but that one work was tight and strained. Which meant he was lying through his teeth. _

_"Fang -" I began, and then saw that the arm pressed against his side was dark and wet. Blood. "Your arm!" _

_" 'S not my arm," he muttered. Then his eyes fluttered shut and he started to lose altitude fast. _

Really _fast. [1] _

_"Of course, the prince gets his own bed all to himself." I said to Fang. _

_"That's right," Fang said hazily. "The prince has a gaping side wound." [2]_

_"Holly moly," I breathed. Just then we heard heavy foot-steps coming up to the front door. _

_"They're back," Fang whispered. "Upstairs!" _

_We whirled and ran up the steps. But the moonlight streaming through the windows cast our shadows down the stairs. _

_I heard the front door shut, and then a voice bellowed, "Hey!" _

_Heavy, uncoordinated footsteps pounded up behind us, and it sounded like someone swung a baseball bat against a wall. We heard a heavy _thunk and_ then the sound of breaking plaster. _

_"That's you head!" one guy shouted. "We're gonna bust you up!" _

_At the top of the stairs, I darted to the right, the way we had come in. I was past several rooms when I realized Fang wasn't with me. I skidded to a halt and spotted him at the other end of the hallway. _

_I motioned to Fang, but just as he started toward me the two crackhead squatter lurched into the hall between us. _

_One of them slapped the bat against his open palm with chilling smacking sounds. The other held a broken bottle. _

_"So," one growled. "You think you can pop our crib?" _

Pop their crib? Come again?

_They stopped for a moment, then their smiles grew wider. Grosser. _

_"It's a chick, man!" one exclaimed. _

_The bottle-holding slug pulled a wicked-looking knife out of his belt. He held it up so it caught the moonlight. _

Fang? You go ahead and make your move. Any time now, _I thought Tensely. _Where are you Fang?

_"We don't care whose chick you are," one said. "For the next hour, you're gonna be _our _chick." The guys were totally scuzzy, grinning horribly, showing holes where teeth should be. _

_"Excuse me?" I said acidly. "Can we say sexist?" _

_They didn't have time. _

"Boys, God doesn't like you," _Fang intoned behind them. _

Whaaaaat? _I thought dumbfounded. _

_"Wha!" They said, whirling. _

_At that moment, Fang snapped out his huge wings and shone the penlight under his chin so it raked his cheek-bones and eyes. My mouth dropped open: He looked like the angel of death. _

_His dark wings filled the hallway almost to the ceiling and he moved them up and down. "God doesn't like bad people," he said, using a really weird, deep voice. _

_"What the hell," one of the squatters muttered shallowly, his mouth slack, his eyes bugging out of his head. "I'm trippin'" _

_"I see it too," whispered the other one. "We're both trippin'." _

_I whipped my own wings open – impressive as all get-out. Fun, anyway. _

_"This was a test," I said, using my best spooky voice. "And guess what?' you both failed." [3]_

_"But they know who's saved their bacon too many times to count. Who's fed then and clothed them and chased away the nightmare. Jeb may have gotten us out of our cages, but **you're **the one who's **kept **us out, Max" [4]_

_"I bet you looked kind of Perkingesey," Fang said finally. _

_I snapped my head up to look at him. He seemed very calm, very normal, despite what I just told him. _

_"What?" _

_"Bet you were kind of cute, pup girl." He bared his teeth as if they were fangs and made a little growling sounds. "Rrrff!" he said, and made a pouncing motion at me. _

_I smacked him upside the head. He dodged to one side, laughing, but I jumped to my feet, angry. He held his hands up in surrender with difficulty stopped laughing. [5]_

_"Because you're not allowed to have people on your lap in the front seats," I explain. "It's not safe. If a cop saw us, we'd be stopped for sure. You want Total back **there**?" _

_Everyone in the back screamed no at the same time _

_"Let's just deal, people," I said. "Only for a little while. We're going to stop as soon as we find a place to sleep." _

_"'The dog'" Total muttered, still mad. _

_"Shh," I told him. _

_"Are you saying you're **not **a dog?" the Gasman asked. He was tired. We were all tired and hungry, and cranky. _

_"Okay, you two," I said sternly. "Enough! Everyone quiet, okay? We're looking for a place to sleep. Just chill. " _

_Fang glanced back in the rearview mirror, "Does anyone want to sing 'Ninety-nine Bottles of Beer on the Wall'?" _

_We all screamed no at the same time. [6]_

_"I choose **you**," he said very softly, "**Max."**_

_Then his hard, rough hand tenderly cupped my chin, and suddenly his mouth was on mine, and every synapse in my brain shorted out. _

_We had kissed a couple times before, but his was different. This time, I squelched my immediate, over-whelming desire to run away screaming. I closed my eyes and put my arms around him despite my fear. Then somehow we slid sideways so we were lying in the cool sand. I was holding him fiercely, and he was kissing me fiercely, and it was… just so, so intensely **good.** There aren't any words to describe how good it was. Once I got past my usual, gut-wrenching terror, there was a long, sweet slide into mindlessness, when all I felt was fang and all I heard was his breathing, and all I could think was, "Oh, God, I want to do this **all the time." [7]**_

****_"What. Is. Going On?" I asked very deliberately, searching their eyes. _

_"It's, uh…" Nudge began, then cleared her throat. She glanced at the other, then tried again, meeting my gaze bravely. "It's your mom, Max. Dr. Martinez. She's been kidnapped. She's gone." [8]_

_Right there, in front of everyone, I threw my arms around his neck and smashed my mouth against his. He was startled for a second, then his strong arms wrapped around me so tightly I could hardly breathe. _

_"ZOMG."I hear Nudge whisper, but still Fang and I kissed, slanting out heads this way and that to get closer. I could have stood there and kissed him happily for the next millennium, but Angel-or what was left of her- was still out there in the cold, dark ocean. [9]_

_"I'm right here," I said, holding her hand. My eyes felt hot, and I blinked several times. _

_Blearily, she looked up at me, tried to focus. "I knew… you'd come." She said. _

_My throat threatened to close, but I managed to say, "I'll always, always come, Mom. You can count on it." _

_My mom smiled faintly, then closed her eyes again. _

_Fang put his arm around me. "You did it. You saved her." _

_That was when I should have jumped up and done a victory dance, whooping my way down the corridor to the bathroom, where I could change into dry clothes. _

_Instead, I burst into unexpected tears, covering my eyes and gulping in breaths like a big baby. Fang put his arms around me. _

_Sometimes I just don't understand myself. [10]_

Fang POV

"You're getting your memory back." I mutter.

Max looks down at the ground and starts panting. She then leans forward, trying to take deep breaths, but not succeeding. All the sudden, she falls back. I jump towards her as she falls. I catch her right as she's about to land on the grass. I see that her eyes are closed.

"Max?" I shout.

She doesn't answer.

I place my fingers on her wrist, and I see that she has a pulse… and it's strong.

_Angel… Angel can you hear me? _

_Yeah, is Max okay? _

_I don't know… _

_Fang what are you talking about?_

_She collapsed. I can't get her to wake up… get Dr. M. and tell her to go to the edge of the… _

_FANG JUST CARRY HER! YOU'LL GET HERE FASTER! _

_O-okay. _

_Sorry for yelling, but I'll let Dr. M. know. Just carry her and fly fast. _

_I'm on my way. _

I scoop Max into my arms and I jump into the air. I fly as fast as I can to the house. I get there in about two minutes and I see Dr. M and the flock standing outside with a blanket on the ground. I land and I gently set Max down on the blanket. I back away a bit, and Jeb and Dr. Martinez rush over to Max.

"Jeb don't even go near her… You caused this to happen!" I shout.

Everyone but Dr. M looks at me.

"I did nothing wrong." Jeb defends himself.

"Bull-shit. I heard you and Dr. M arguing upstairs before you told everyone to come into the family room! I heard Dr. M tell you that her memories should come slowly, but no, you just wanted them to come as fast as they could! You don't even care what happens to her!" I shout at Jeb.

Jeb stands there and looks at me.

"I got you out of those cages…"

"Yeah… we know… you got us out of those cages. But you also were the ones that gave us this hell that we call life!" I snap.

"Fang… Stop… I'll handle Jeb. You and Iggy carry Max and set her on the couch." Dr. M. explains. I glare at Jeb as Iggy walks over to the end where Max's feet are and he grabs the edge of the blanket. I go up to her head and I kiss her forehead before grabbing the corners of the blanket. We carefully carry Max into the house and we slowly lower the blanket on the floor. Ig and I lift Max up onto the couch and I cover her with the blanket. I move some of her hair that has fallen onto her face. I sit there and I just look at Max.

"Fang?" I hear a small voice ask.

I turn and I see Angel with tears threatening to fall from her sweet eyes.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She's going to be okay."

"I can't get in."

"What do you mean Angel?"

"I can't get into her mind."

"Angel she… she's really overwhelmed…"

Dr. M. POV

After I check over Max to make sure that she was okay, and hearing Fang yelling at Jeb that he doesn't want him anywhere near Max made me realize something. Fang actually loves her.

I lead Jeb up to my office and I stare at him.

"Jeb I told you that you shouldn't have done that."

"Why not? She needed her memories to come back…"

"Jeb… you don't get it do you? Max became overwhelmed by having all the memories come back at once."

"There was nothing I could have done to prevent this…"

"Jeb that's it… I want you out! You say that 'there was nothing you could have done to prevent this…' but you could have listened!" I shout.

I watch as Ella comes up into my office.

"Mom should we move Max into her room or should we leave her on the couch?"

I look at Jeb then at Ella. I sigh and rub my forehead.

"Ella please go back downstairs… I'll be down in a few minutes."

Ella heads back downstairs.

"Jeb I want you out… now." I state coldly.

"You're not really gonna kick me out? Are you?"

"She isn't… but I am…" I hear Fang state.

I turn around and I see Fang. Standing in the door way to my office. He has his arms crossed over his chest and the most pissed off look I've ever seen.

"You can't…."

"The only person who doesn't want you out of the house is Dylan. The only reason why the both of you are still here is because Max is here. The entire flock doesn't want you here anymore. I swear… ever since you came back; our lives just kept on getting worse and worse."

"I got you out…"

"I don't care about that anymore! We were going to break out of the cages anyways. We could have been fine on our own. Yeah you taught us how to do different things. But you just keep on forgetting the most important thing. You were the one who put us in the cages in the first place. Because of you guys, Iggy was blind. We couldn't trust a single person. And we still can't. We've had to fight-till-death numerous times and you didn't even care." Fang shouts.

I look at him. Out of all the two years that I've known him; I've never heard him say that much to a single person; or even seen him that mad.

"I want you out by noon tomorrow." Fang states, "If you're not out by then… I will throw you out myself." Fang turns on his heels and walks back downstairs.

Fang POV

After telling Jeb that I want him out of the house; I head back downstairs to find that Angel and Gazzy have fallen asleep on the floor, next to the couch. Ella is sitting next to the couch, playing with some of Max's hair, with Iggy sitting next to her. Nudge is next to Ella reading a fashion magazine. All the sudden, we hear a knock on the front door. Everyone (excluding Gazzy and Angel) stops what they're doing and looks at the door, then at me. I get up and I look through the little peep hole. _Dylan? What the hell is he doing here? _

"Guys heads up… Dylan." As soon as I get done saying that, Dr. Martinez is in the room.

"Iggy… Fang… carry Max upstairs and put her in a room. Nudge, and Ella, carry Gazzy and Angel and stay with Max, Fang and Iggy." The four of us follow her directions and we head upstairs. We head to one of the guest rooms and Iggy and I set Max in the bed. Right behind us, Ella and Nudge come in with Angel and Gazzy asleep in their arms. I close the door and I lock it.

**SO MAX GOT ALL OF HER MEMORIES BACK... **

**THERE WERE NO REVIEW FOR THIS STORY :( I WISH I COULD GET SOMETHING... **

**I DO NOT OWN THE SMALL CLIPS THAT WERE IN THIS CHAPTER. HERE IS WHERE THEY WERE FROM**

**1. School's Out Forever **

**2. School's Out Forever **

**3. (this is my favorite... everytime I read it I always start cracking up laughing) Schools' Out Forever **

**4. School's Out Forever **

**5. Schools Out Forever **

**6. School's Out Forever **

**7. MAX **

**8. MAX**

**9. MAX **

**10. MAX **

**IF YOU LIKED IT... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU HATE IT... REVIEW.**

**IF YOU WANNA BE RANDOM... REVIEW. **

**IF YOU WANT A STORY OF MINE RE-WRITTEN... GO VOTE ON MY POLL! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So today wasn't the best day for me. My boyfriend and I broke up. Anyways please vote on the poll for which story you would like me to re-write. ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STOIRES, MISSING, THE LOST GET FOUND, GETTING OUT, AND THE SEARCH IS ON. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE... JUST ALEX. **

Chapter 18

~A few Days Later~

Fang POV

It's been about a day and a half since Max collapsed and she still hasn't woken up yet. Jeb has left along with Dylan. I have no clue where they went, and quite frankly, I don't care. Max's mom is the best. She has been baking cookies and is bringing up a plate for me. I always save three cookies. I also place a cookie under Max's nose, hoping that'll help her wake up.

Ella has brought me some books to read… I know Fang is reading a book. Well what are you going to do when your girlfriend or boyfriend lost consciousness and hasn't woken up yet? One of the books that I've read is _Virals._ It sorta reminds me of what we had to go through when we were on the run. Angel and Gazzy always come up here and talk to Max. Angel tries to talk to Max with her mind, but she almost always ends up in tears.

I'm watching Max sleep while holding her hand and I feel her twitch. I set my book down and I set right next to her. Then her eyes open and they land on me.

"Fang?" She asks quietly.

"Hey _Sleeping Beauty._" I joke.

"You never called me that."

"Wait… you remember?"

"I kicked you in the balls trying to wake you up at the E-Shaped House." she states and starts to laugh.

"Yeah… then I dumped you off of me and I chased you into the kitchen… do you remember what happened next?" I ask; remembering the memory.

Max thinks for a moment then shakes her head.

"No."

"This is what happened." Then I start to tickle her. She starts to laugh and eventually starts to scream. I hear feet pounding up the stairs and the door flies open. I see the flock, Dr. M and Ella standing in the doorway, but I continue to tickle Max. Eventually I lean down and I kiss her. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls back a bit.

"I'm so happy that you're back." I mumble against her lips.

"I hate to interrupt this extremely cute moment… but I have to make sure that you're okay Max." Dr. M states. I move away from Max and the door closes. Max lies down and her mom examines her. A few minutes later, Max sits up and scoots over next to me.

"Now I know that you two love each other… but be careful… and you can sleep in the same room." She says before she walks out the door.

I look over at Max who now has her head on my shoulder. I kiss her head gently and we walk downstairs, hand in hand.

**SO VERY FLUFFLY AND SHORT. I'LL UPDATE TWO CHAPTER NEXT WEEK AND I'LL DO THE MENTIONS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. **


	19. IMPORTANT AN

**SO THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER... I JUST NEED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPLAOD NEW CHAPTERS FOR A WHILE. I NEED TO FOCUS ON SCHOOL AND RIGHT NOW, MY GRADES AREN'T THE BEST. IF I DO UPLOAD, THE CHAPTERS WILL MOST LIKELY BE SHORT. **

**I LOVE EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS STORY, BUT I JUST NEED TO FOCUS ON SCHOOL. I WILL REPLACE THIS WITH A CHAPTER WHEN I'M BACK. I PROMISE. **

**THIS WILL ONLY BE FOR A WHILE, NOT FOREVER. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys so I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who understands. I'm in school and right now, grades are extremely important. Also my updating for my stories will not be as consistent as it is right now. It's going to be a bit crazy for me until February since I'm in my school's musical _All Shook Up. _PLEAE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORES, THE HELL THAT IS MY LIFE, GETTING OUT, THE LOST GET FOUND, AND THE SEARCH IS ON. ALSO CHECK OUT MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON WHICH STORY YOU WANT ME TO RE-WRITE. WHICH EVER STORY HAS THE MOST VOTES, THAT'S THE STORY I'LL RE-WRITE FIRST. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE **

Chapter 19

~A few months later~

Max POV

Fang and I have gotten pretty serious in the past couple months. After having Jeb and Dylan out of our lives, they have gotten much easier. I'm even positive that something is going on between Iggy and Ella. The two of them have also gotten pretty close.

Right now, Fang and I are lying in the hammock out by the pool while everyone else is splashing and having fun.

"Max… Please come join us." Angel whines.

"Angel no…" I state. Angel gets out of the pool and walks over to us. She looks at Fang with an evil look in her eyes. Fang nods and the next thing I knew, I was being thrown into the pool. I land with a splash and I come up gasping for air.

"Fang what the hell is wrong with you!?" I demand.

All the sudden Angel and Gazzy launch themselves on me, dragging me under the water. Gazzy goes up for air, but Angel pushes me down with all her strength. Forgetting that I can breathe underwater, I try to get up to the surface. All the sudden, I see a splash, and Angel's weight is pulled off of me. I am able to get up to the surface and I choke on some water that I swallowed.

"Max? You okay?" Fang asks.

I finally stop coughing and I look at him. Fang's hair is sticking to his face, and his torso is wet from jumping into the pool.

"You suck." And with that, I tackle him and both he and I go under.

~Later that night~

Fang and I are watching a movie in my well now I guess it's our room. The two of us are lying in our bed. Fang is lying on his back with me lying on my side, my head on his chest; right above his heart. I can hear his heart beating. Fang has his hand on my hip, holding me close to him. I think the movie we're watching is _Tangled._ We're at the part where Rapunzel and Eugene are in the boat waiting for the lanterns to come up.

"Hey Max…" I hear Fang ask.

I look up at him and see him looking down at me. "Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought about having kids?"

_That's out of the blue._

"Yeah, but… wait… what brought all this on?"

"I don't know… do you?"

"Well yeah, but I kinda wanna wait for a few…"

That's all I'm able to get out. The next thing I knew was that Fang's moth is pressed onto my lips, giving me a soft, gentle, loving kiss. We pull apart and we look into each other's eyes.

"What was that for?" I whisper.

"I don't know. I just want you to be happy."

I smile.

"Fang… you know I'm happy whenever I'm with you."

Fang kisses me again and we finish the movie and fall asleep.

~The next morning~

Dr. M POV

"Has anyone seen Max or Fang?" I ask the flock.

Everyone was up, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and even Ella. They all shake their heads. _They must still be asleep. After all they were up till four last night._ I walk upstairs and I head towards Max's room. I open the door and I see Fang sleeping on his back, with Max sleeping on her side, with her head on Fang's chest; Fang has his right hand resting on Max's hip, holding her close to him as possible. I hear footsteps and I walk back towards the stairs.

"Go get a camera." I whisper to Ella.

She runs downstairs and comeback with the flock behind her. Ella hands me the camera and I take a picture of the sleeping couple. The flash must have been on because as soon as it goes off, Fang wakes up. He looks around and spots me with the camera in my hand, then he glares at me. I hand the camera back to Ella and I hear her shoe the flock back down to the kitchen.

"What time is it?" he whispers, trying not to wake Max.

"8:30. I was just coming up to wake you two up for breakfast." I explain.

Fang just nods.

"I'll be downstairs… and I think you should wake Max up." I state. I walk out of the room and I head downstairs.

Fang POV

Dr. M closes the door and I look down at Max. She's so cute when she's sleeping. I know that she hates to be the last one awake, but… oh well. I lean down and I kiss her head. Then I place my hand on her shoulder.

"Hey… Max… Hey you gotta wake up." I whisper.

Max opens her eyes and blinks. She looks up at me and she yawns.

"Hey."

"Hi." She mutters sleepily.

"Ya hungry?"

Max nods her head.

"Well good… because breakfast is ready." I mutter as I lean down and kiss her lips. Max returns the kiss and we climb out of bed. We walk downstairs and we start to head towards the kitchen. All the sudden Max clutches her head.

"Max? Are you okay?" I ask.

Max's doesn't answer, she just clutches her head.

Max POV

Fang and I are walking downstairs then I have a killer headache. Just like when I first heard from the voice.

_Max you still need to compete your mission__._ The voice states.

The pain increases.

I clutch my head and I barley hear Fang's voice.

"Max? Are you okay?"

I don't say anything.

_I'm sorry for making you go through pain again, but you still need to finish your mission._

_How am I supposed to do that? _

_You need to defeat Dylan. He's the only thing that's stopping you from the only person that's in your way of defeating the person who is leading all of this. Look at these images and if that shows you what will happen in the future, if you complete your mission, then you will be able to live and see these happen:_

All the sudden, I see an image of Fang and I sitting on a couch, I'm leaning up against Fang and me sitting on a couch. Fang's hand is around my waist, and is resting on my stomach and I have a blanket in my arm along with Fang.

The image then switches to a Christmas. There's of course, Fang and I, but this time, there are two kids about the age of six or so. Again, there are two bundles in blankets, in my arms. The flock is there.

_That will happen if you complete your mission…_

Gradually, the pain lessens, and I'm able to look up.

"Max are you okay?" Fang asks gently.

"Yeah… I'm fine." I state convincingly.

_Max right after breakfast, you should head out to fight Dylan_

_How do I know that I will come back alive?_

_Those images I showed you… Those are real… They will happen if you destroy Dylan._

_So all I have to do is destroy Dylan and then whoever is in charge of this, I have to get rid of them and then I will complete my mission?_

_Exactly_

Fang gives me a look as if to say 'are you sure you're okay?'

"I'm fine." I state.

Fang and I walk downstairs and we start to eat breakfast. We finish up and Fang and I lie on the couch, while mom takes everyone else to go shopping for different things. Here's what I guess is going to be bought:

Ella: clothes and/or make-up

Nudge: clothes and/or make-up

Angel: clothes

Gazzy: Bomb supplies

Iggy: Bomb supplies

Anyways Fang is dosing off and mom is trying to get the kids ready to go to the store.

"Max are you sure you don't want anything?" Mom asks.

"Mom I'm positive, I don't want anything."

"Okay… we're heading out now. See you in a little bit."

"Kay. Love you mom."

My mom leaves heads out of the house and I curl up closer to Fang.

_Max you might want to leave soon. After Fang is completely asleep. _

_I really don't want to do this Voice. _

_Just leave one thing behind, so that's one of your goals. _

_I just want to have someone from the flock there to help me if I need it. _

I swear I heard the Voice chuckle.

_Don't worry; you will have someone that will cheer you on. _

_What? _

_Because you can talk to me. Now go… Fang is asleep._

I get up and walk over to our bedroom.

_Max you should write a note. _

_Is that what I'm leaving behind? _

_No Max the ring Fang gave you… _

I look down at the ring and I remember when he gave it to me.

~Line Break~

Fang POV

I wake up and I don't see Max lying next to me. I sit up and I hear the garage door open. I get up and I walk downstairs, thinking that Max is somewhere in the basement. Not finding her, I head back upstairs and run into Angel.

"Have you seen Max? I wanna show her what I got."

I rub the back of my neck and I look around.

"Oh God. Fang!" I hear Dr. M shout.

I race to the kitchen and I see Dr. M standing at the kitchen with a note and Max's ring in her hand.

Dr. M. hands me a note and I read it out loud.

Flock:

I had to leave for a few hours. I don't want any on you to follow. This is something I need to do on my own. I should be back by no later than tomorrow.

Mom: Please keep an eye on the flock. Don't let Fang come after me.

Fang: I love you, please don't do anything stupid. Just listen to both me and mom. Don't come after me.

For now, bye

Love Max

I close my eyes and I drop the note out of my hand.

Max POV

_Voice where the hell am I supposed to go?_

_Max the building that is a few miles ahead._

_They have been that close? _

_I'm afraid so Max. _

_How am I going to do this? _

_You know what to do. Kick their asses. _

I pour on the speed and I arrive at the building within a few minutes I arrive at the building. I land on the roof and I look around for any guards. Seeing none, I walk over to the roof door. It's unlocked. I open the door and I slip through the door. No one comes running over towards the door.

"I've tried everything, but he just won't leave."

"What have you tried?"

"Like I said. Everything. I've tried telling him that he's putting everyone in danger, especially Max."

I burst into the room.

"Who the hell do you think you are for telling me about my love life!?" I shout.

Dylan turns around and slams a phone onto the table.

"You can't control me." Dylan says.

"You've messed up my life for the past few months; everything was fine until you showed up. Angel getting that prediction, Fang almost dying, the Flock splitting up for the second time, and Angel going missing for almost a month." I rant. No I'm not trying to sound like Nudge, but ever since he has shown up, that is what has happened.

Dylan doesn't say anything, but whoever is on the phone, says: "You see Max. You could be done with your mission by now, but you're not…"

"Yeah, I wonder why."

"… If you went with Dylan and stead of him, you could be done by now."

I glare at Dylan. And without warning, I launch myself at Dylan. I do a roundhouse kick right towards his head. He blocks it and punches me in the back, on my wing. I stumble forward and I turn around to face Dylan. I balance myself on the balls of my feet, and I punch Dylan in the stomach, he goes down with the air leaving him with a _whoosh. _I grab the chair that happens to be near me, but Dylan grabs it out of my hands and in one fluid motion, he pulls my right arm behind my back. I feel a _pop_ and a burst of pain. I take my free arm and I elbow him in the gut. Dylan stagers back and I'm able to throw a few more punches and do another roundhouse kick. Dylan stands up and he looks at me. He has blood running down his face. My knuckles are red and my right arm is starting to go numb. I see that the desk is right behind him, and I throw myself at him. Knocking him into the desk; unfortunately, his neck hits the edge of the desk and I hear a sickening crack. The exact same one that I heard when I slammed Ari's neck against the concrete ledge in the sewer system under New York. I step back and I watch as Dylan's eyes roll back into his head.

_Is he dead? _

**IS DYLAN DEAD? **

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. **

**Now time for the mentions...**

**Israali Kotetsu: I hope you liked the fight. I'm not good at writting them. Is now folloiwng this story and has favorited this story. **

**kittykruger is now following and has favorited this story. **

**Jade-Queen of Fantasy is now following and has favorited me. Also if following this story. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I am going to tell everyone that there is going to be a sequal, and this story is going to be about thirty or so chapters. I'm not sure how fast I'll be able to write it, but I will do my best. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES; MISSING, THE LOST GET FOUND, ALEX'S QUESTION, GETTING OUT, AND THE SEARCH IS ON. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. **

Chapter 20

Fang POV

It's been almost two days since Max has left. She said that she would only be gone for a day.

"Dr. M if Max isn't back by tomorrow, I'm going to go out and find her."

"Fang; no. you read what Max said in that note. She doesn't want yo to follow her."

I walk upstairs and I see Max's ring sitting on my nightstand. I sit on the bed and I grab her pillow. I bring it up to my face and I breathe in her sent. I've been doing this ever since she left.

Max POV

I've been trying to get home for almost two days. Apparently sometime during the fight, I did something to my wing. Every once and a while I'll stumble over something that's hidden

~Four hours later~

I know I'm almost home. I can feel it. I see Ella's school across the street. I know I must be close. I think Ella said that it's a five minute walk from the house to her school. I gather as much energy as I can and I start to run.

"Where… the … hell… is… the… house?" panting, I ask myself.

I slow down to a walk and after five minutes, I spot the house. I start to walk a little faster, then I trip over something. I land face first and I feel a burst of pain in my ankle. Flinching, I get up, and I limp over to the house. I finally get to the front door and before I can even knock, the door opens.

Fang POV

The flock, Ella, Dr. M and I are watching a movie in the basement. I don't really know what movie, but all I can think of is Max.

"I'm gonna go for a fly." I state.

I just need to go out and look for Max just a bit. Who know, she could just be walking home. Anyways I get up and I walk over to the front door. I open it and I run into someone who I haven't seen for a few days.

Max.

She falls to the ground and bites her lip trying not to scream. Her face is streaked with blood. She's pale and I can see that something's wrong. She's clutching her right arm, with pain visible on her face.

"Oh my God. Max!" I rush to her side and I help her up. I sling her left arm over my shoulder and I help her inside. I notice that she's not putting any weight on her left foot.

"Sorry it took so long." She mutters.

We get inside and I help her to the loveseat that's closest to the door. She leans her head back and closes her eyes.

"No Max. Don't close your eyes." I shake her shoulders.

Max's eyes fly open, and she tries hard to keep them open. Her eyes start to flutter close again, and I shake her shoulders to keep her awake.

_Angel send Dr. M up here now, and Ella. _I shout in my head.

_Fang what's wrong? I thought you were going for a fly. _

_Angel not now, just send the two to them up… now. _

_… _

_They're on their way up. _

"Fang is everything okay?" I hear Dr. M ask as she's on her way up the stairs. Max's eyes are fluttering closed again.

"Max. No. Keep them open." I shout.

Within seconds, Dr. M is by Max's side.

"Max… sweetie… please look at me in the eyes." Her mom whispers.

After a few minutes, Dr. M turn around a looks at me.

"She's fine; just exhausted, dehydrated, and malnourished. Let her sleep for a while, she should be fine after she rests."

I let out a breath that I had no idea I was holding.

"Ella go get a few towels and some warm water."

Ella runs into the kitchen. I hear water running and door opening and closing.

"I noticed that she was clutching her right arm and she wouldn't even put any weight on her left foot. Do you know why?"

"I think her right arm is dislocated, and her left foot is severely sprained. She shouldn't be on it for a few days."

Ella comes back in with a bowl of water and some towels.

"Dr. M what's going on?" I hear Angel shout.

"Don't worry about it… just watch the movie. I'll be down…"

I see Angel standing in the doorway to the family room. Looking at Max. Angel runs towards Max and I grab her before she hits the couch.

"Max!" she shouts with tears running down her face.

"Shhh. It's okay. She's just sleeping." I whisper, trying to calm Angel down. Ella walks over and starts cleaning the blood off her face. Angel fights me, trying to get out of my grasp, but I'm too strong for her. After a while, she gives up and falls onto my knees. I give her a hug and she hides her face in my shoulder.

~A few Hours Later~

Max POV

I wake up on the couch. I barely remember getting home. I hear pots and pans banging around in the kitchen, and footsteps coming downstairs. I try to sit up but my right arm is in a sling. Slowly I'm able to sit up and I try to stand, but then I'm being pushed down.

"Max… you can't walk." Fang says.

I look up at him in confusion.

"What?"

"You dislocated your shoulder and you severely sprained your ankle. You shouldn't walk for a few days without help." He explains gently.

"Hey Max. You want breakfast?" I hear Iggy ask.

"Yeah."

Fang help me stand up and he helps me walk out… well more like hop out… to the kitchen. I sit down at in a bar stool and mom walks in.

"Max… How are you feeling?"

"Okay. My ankle and shoulder hurt."

"They'll hurt for a while. I just have to say that you should be off of it for a while and you should be in bed. You can get up every now and then, but you must have someone with you no matter what." My mom states.

"Don't worry Dr. M… I'll keep an eye on her." Fang says as he places a hand on my shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze. Then Iggy places my plate full of breakfast in front of me. I dig in right as the rest of the flock comes down. Angel spots me and runs towards me, and gives me a hug. All the sudden she starts crying. Wincing as she hits my hurt arm I hug her back.

**SO KIND OF A FILLER, BUT THERE IS ACTION COMING UP... I'M STILL WRITING IT, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. **

**Now time for the mentions...**

**Jade (Guest): I agree... I don't like Dylan... He just reminds me of a snob. I hope you can check out my other stories too**

**Iraali Kotetsu: The fight scene? I'm really good at writing them, but I try. **

**bookworm131998 has favorited and is following me. Also has favorited and is following this story. Thank you. I can only update when I have free time. **

** .Clover is following me **

**FunSizedAuthor is following me and has favorited me **

**Fan of Show: I'm not sure what I need to warn you about. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this is late. I had a four hour dance pratice for the musical and I didn't have time to finish typing this chapter. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES, MISSING, ALEX'S QUESTION, THE LOST GET FOUND, GETTING OUT, AND THE SEARCH IS ON. ALSO VOTE ON WHICH STORY YOU WANT ME TO RE-WRITE. **

_**IMPORTANT **_

_**I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL THE VICTUMS THAT WERE IN THE SCHOOL SHOOTING IN CONNECTICUT. **_

_**MY THOUHTS AND PRAYERS GO OUT TO EVERYONE THERE... **_

_**(MOMENT OF SILENCE) **_

_**NOW TO THE STORY!**_

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE **

Chapter 21

Max POV

After I got rid of Dylan, things have gotten pretty calm. Almost nothing has happened. Mom has enrolled Nudge, Gazzy and Angel into school. I mean Fang, Iggy, and I are sixteen and we would only have two years in school before we would graduate. Total and Akila now are expecting puppies, and everyone is excited.

I'm just sitting at the desk in Fang and I's room when all the sudden the chair is turned around. I yet out a yelp and I hear someone laughing like crazy. I look up and I see that Fang was the one who turned the chair around, and who is laughing.

"What the hell was that for?" I shout as I stand up quickly and jump onto Fang's back. He goes down and I sit on him stomach. Fang doesn't say anything. He just stares at me. The next thing I knew, I'm on my back, and Fang has my arms pinned above my head. He leans down and he's so close to my lips that it tickles when he says:

"You were zoning out."

"Well if some excitement would happen, then I wouldn't be zoning out."

"MAX! FANG! DINNER!" I hear Iggy shout. Fang and I get up and we walk downstairs.

"Yo Ig, what's for dinner?" I ask.

Iggy gives me a weird look before he turned to the stove, then he pulls a pan out of the oven.

"Homemade burritos." My mom says.

I sit down and Angel sits on my left, with Fang on my right. Iggy next to Fang, and Ella next to Iggy. Nudge next to Ella and mom next Nudge, Gazzy next to mom and Angel next To Gazzy.

"Hey Max?" Angel asks as we start to eat dinner.

"Yeah?" I look over at Angel.

"There are a few kids that are in my classes, and in English, we had to read an article online from a few years ago, and the article that my class picked was about us. They figured out that I'm one of the bird kids, and they were wondering if they could meet the flock." Angel explains.

I look at Fang and mom.

"Angel… I don't know…" I look for some help.

"Maybe in a few weeks or so. How about you ask them questions about them and you can, only this one time, read their minds. But if I find out that you have done it before, or again in the future, you will be grounded. Understood?" Mom states.

Angel nods her head.

"Alright. We'll do it in a few weeks."

~A few weeks later~

Today is the day. The flock is going to Angel's school and we're going to be talking to her class. I'm wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a red tank-top with a light weight white jacket type thing. My hair is the way it naturally is, and some combat boots. Fang is wearing his all black outfit. Iggy is wearing a pair a blue jeans, a grey t-shirt, and converse shoes. Gazzy is wearing a pair of jeans, and a white t-shirt, Angel is wearing a pair of jeans, and a cute top. Her blond curls have been braided, by either Nudge or Ella.

Nudge come downstairs in a red sundress and black ballet flats.

"Nudge, no you're not wearing that."

"Why not Max?"

"No one wants to see your underwear." Iggy states.

"I have shorts on underneath."

"Nudge, no go back upstairs and put on some jeans and a shirt." I state.

"Ma-ax please can I wear this?"

"Nudge, I told you, no. If you don't go back upstairs, you will not go shopping this weekend or go over to Emma's house this weekend."

A few of Nudge and Ella's friends are taking the two of them shopping, then they're going to go over to a friend's house and spend the night.

"Max we've been planning that for two weeks… I can't just cancel."

"Well if you don't want to cancel, then go back upstairs and change into pants and a shirt. You can wear that when you go hopping tomorrow."

Nudge races upstairs and she come back down in about five minutes. She's wearing blue skinny jeans, a white top and the same black ballet flats.

"That's better… everyone ready?"

I get a bunch of nods and I look at mom and Ella.

"Are you two coming with us?"

"Do you want us to come?"

"Honestly mom I don't care."

Ella looks at mom, "Can I go?"

"Sure, go ahead."

~After the 'air show' at Angel's school~

Max POV

Fang and I walk into the house, hand in hand. Fang leads me to a chair, and he sits down. I'm pulled onto his lap and I place my head on his chest. The rest of the flock walk in and they're all excited about something.

"Max…" I hear Fang whisper.

I leave my head on his chest, but look up at him.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go see a movie? Then maybe go out for some dinner?"

"You mean like a date?"

"Exactly."

"What movie would we see?"

"I don't know. We can find one."

"… Kay… do you want to go now?"

Fang does his famous half smiles and my stomach does flips and he nods. He shoves me off his lap and I land on my back. Fang then stands up and looks down at me lying on the floor.

"What are you doing down there?" he asks ask he kneels next to me.

"Ohhhh ya know; Just chilling down here because I didn't want to be in a comfy chair with my boyfriend." I say sarcastically.

Fang leans down and kisses me on the lips. "You didn't get hurt did you?" he mutters against my lips.

"Nope." I say. Fang kisses me again and I hear a high pitch "Eeep!" Fang and I pull apart and I turn my head and I see Ella, Nudge and Angel standing in the doorway to the family room. Fang leans down and kisses me again.

"EWWW!" I hear Nudge squeal as she runs away. Another pair of feet follows. We pull apart and see Ella standing there, smiling.

"What?" I ask as Fang helps me stand up.

"Nothing." Ella says as she walks away smiling.

Fang POV

"I'll meet you at the car. I'm just goin to grab some money and tell everyone where we're going." I state.

Max nods her head and she heads out to the car. I then hear to look for Dr. M. I find her in her office on the computer.

"Hey Dr. M. I'm just letting you know that I'm taking Max to a movie then out to dinner. So we won't be home for a few hours."

"Okay… Have fun… do you need money?"

"No I think I have like seventy-five or so. I should be good."

I head up to Max and I's room and grab all of our money, which isn't that much. Then I head back to the car. I climb into the driver's seat and I start the car. We drive to the theatre and we get two tickets for _The House at the End of the Street. _

~After the movie~

"Who was the girl that killed Ryan's parents if Carrie Ann was dead?" I ask Fang.

"Probably the Penn State girl that he had locked up…"

"Well then at the mental hospital, why was there a flashback where his mother put down a cake and said _'Happy birthday Carrie Ann.' _Then Ryan said _'I'm not Carrie Ann.'_ Then his mom slapped him. So was it Ryan who killed his parents or was it that girl?"

"I have no clue… Let's go get some dinner, I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Yeah…" **(A/N: I actually did talk about this with my friend, her sister, and her sister's friend.)**

Fang grabs my hand and he leads me to the car. We climb in and we go to some kind of Mexican place. We get two orders of large nachos and we just talk until we're ready to leave. We climb into the car and we head to the house. We find a note on our chair. It reads:

_Max and Fang, _

_The girls went over to Emma's house, and the boys are going to the arcade, then to friend's house. I was called into the emergency vet office because there is a complicated surgery that was needed to be done, so I will not be home until tomorrow morning. I'll pick everyone up. **BEHAVE **and I'll see you tomorrow. _

_Love, _

_Mom. _

Fang puts the note on the coffee table and sits in our chair. I sit on his lap and the next thing I know is that I'm on the floor, on my back with Fang leaning over me, kissing me. In one fluid motion, Fang picks me up bridal style, and carries me up to the bedroom. I think you can figure out where it goes from there.

**I HAVE NOTHING REALLY TO SAY OTHER THAN REVIEW... **

**Now time for the mentions...**

**Jde(Guest): Thanks :D **

**neos-chan (love you girl [I still wanna give you a nickname...I miss calling you Lamby]) is now following me and has favorited me. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I am so sorry that this late. I've had a bad case of writers block. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES: MISSING, THE LOST GET FOUND, GETTING OUT, ALEX'S QUESTION AND THE SEARCH IS ON. **

**PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. **

**A/N: From this chapter till the end of the story; I just want to say that I've done some research, and I know some things from reading other stories. **

Chapter 22

~Three weeks Later~

Max POV

"Hey you want to go on a small vacation, just the two of us?" Fang asks me one night. Right now, we're watching the movie_ The Hunger Games _on DVD. Well we're planning to, but of course, Ella, Nudge and Angel want to have the braid that someone has in the movie. I think the person's name is Katnip or something like that.

_Max! It's Katniss._

_Angel just hurry up. _

"Girls we're going to start the movie with or without you. You girls can do it during the movie!" Mom yells up to them.

"We're coming. We just have a… uhh… I think we need either you or Max!" Ella shouts back.

I get up and I head upstairs. I look in Ella's room and find no one. "Where are you?" I ask.

"Bathroom."

I walk to the bathroom and I see Nudge sitting on the toilet with Ella and Angel standing around her.

"Nudge? What's wrong?"

"I'm bleeding." She whispers.

"I think she got her period." Ella says with a small smile.

I smile and go over to the sink. I grab a pad and I hand it to Nudge. "Here… this goes onto your underwear. You need to change it every so often, or else it's going to smell." I explain. I hand Nudge the pad and she puts it onto her underwear. "I'll meet you three downstairs." I say.

I head downstairs and sit next to Fang and he puts his arm around my shoulders and I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah… Nudge got her period."

Then we hear a set of three footsteps come downstairs and mom puts in the movie.

"What do you say? You wanna take the vacation? It should be only a week or so." Fang whispers.

"I would like to, we should talk to mom after the movie."

~After the movie~

Angel and Gazzy are fast asleep and everyone else is wide awake. I pick up Angel and tuck her into her bed. I walk back downstairs and I see Fang picking up the sleeping Gasman.

"Hey mom…"

"Hey Max… what's up?"

"Ummm…" Fang walks downstairs and I give him the slightest nod.

"Max… what is it?"

"Fang and I were wondering if the two of us could take like a week vacation. As long as it's okay with you."

"Of course. Where would you want to go?"

I look at Fang. "I'm not sure. I was thinking about taking a few hundred dollars or so and we would just fly to get from place to place and we would stay at a few different hotels."

"Actually there is a house that the CSM was going to give you if and when you start a family, but I think the two of you could use it now. I don't see a problem with it."

I smile and I give mom a hug. "Thanks." I pull away and I back into Fang's arms. They wrap around my stomach and his chin sits on my shoulder.

"When can we go?" He asks.

"Whenever you want to."

"Next week?" he asks quietly.

I smile and I look at him. "Sure."

"All right then… I guess you two have some packing to do."

"Wait… Where is it?"

"A few hours away from here; I'll drive you there next week."

Mom leaves and Fang turns me around. He kisses me quickly and we look at each other.

"I can't wait for next week."

~The next week~

"Well guys here we are…" mom says as she pulls into the driveway of a house. The house is huge. It has a wrap-around porch and is surrounded by trees all around us. It's almost like a wood cabin. Fang and I get out and we all of our luggage and we head up to the front door.

"I hope you like this… and have fun this week… but not too much fun…" mom says as she hands Fang the keys to the house and gives me a hug.

"So… What do you want to do?" Fang asks me.

"First I want to look around… and then go for a flight." I answer.

Fang nods and we walk through the small hallway. The hallway leads to the kitchen. In the kitchen there is a center island with a few chairs around it. And there is a stove top also in the counter. Next is the family room. There is a huge fireplace and there is a staircase that leads upstairs. We go upstairs and we head towards the master bedroom. In the master bedroom, the walls are red with black decals. The bed is black with white sheets and red throw pillows and blankets. Off to the side, there is a hallway that leads to the bathroom.

I launch myself onto the bed, face first and I hear Fang chuckle.

"I think someone likes the bed…" I hear him say.

"It's so comfy." I say. My voice muffled by the duvet cover. I feel the mattress dip down and hands are rubbing circles on my back, right between my wings. I sigh in content.

Fang POV

Max launches herself onto the bed and I laugh to myself. "I think someone likes the bed…" I whisper to myself.

"It's so comfy." Max says, her voice is muffled by the duvet cover. I walk over and I sit next to her and start to rub her back… right in between her wings… where I know she likes it. She sighs. After a few minutes, I stop rubbing her back and lean against the thousands of pillows that are on the bed.

"You wanna head out for a flight now?" I ask.

No answer…

I look down at Max and see that her hair is covering her face. I move some hair and I see that she's asleep. I smile and I grab the blanket that's on the corner of the bed and I cover her up. I kiss her temple and I head out of the room. I head down to the kitchen and I find that there's a bunch of premade food. I put some food in the microwave and I eat.

~A few hours later~

Max is still asleep. It's been about four hours since she fell asleep. I go upstairs and I find her on her side. Hands on her stomach. I place my hand on her shoulder and I gently shake it.

"Max… Max you need to wake up…" I whisper.

"Nlmdo." Max mumbles.

"Max I don't speak 'Nudge.' If you don't… I'll go get a bucket of water." I say.

"no."

"wake up…" I say as I move my hand towards her stomach. Slowly, I start to tickle her.

**OKAY SO THIS IS JUST A FILLER CHAPTER. THERE IS SOME ACTION COMMING UP. THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS MIGHT NOT BE UPLOADED AS OFTEN AS THEY ARE NOW. I'M HAVING SOMEONE HELP ME WRITE IT. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. **

**Now time for the mentions... **

**MaximumRideFanFiction: I don't know why this only has about twenty reviews. I just hope that the people who are reading this can let me know what they think. It actually does help me. Thank you for the review. :D **

**Jade-Queen of Fantasy: Don't worry, I don't judge. You can be as weird as you want here. I'm happy that you like this story. **

**Israali Kotetsu: Haha. Nope they're not behaving. **

**briebrie5 is now following this story. **

**Fan of Show: Thank you. **

**Esperana12 is following this story and me. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: ****I really don't have that much other to say other than review. P****LEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES: MISSING, THE LOST GET FOUND, GETTING OUT, ALEX'S QUESTION AND THE SEARCH IS ON. **

**PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. **

**A/N: From this chapter till the end of the story; I just want to say that I've done some research, and I know some things from reading other stories. **

Chapter 23

Third Person POV

In the Martinez house, everyone is asleep. Well two people aren't. One of them is Ella. She's in her room, pacing a little, trying not to make a lot of noise. In the room next door, the other is Iggy. He's lying in bed, staring up at the celling, drumming his fingers on the bed sheets beside him.

_Should I tell her that I like her? _Iggy thinks to himself. _What if she likes someone else? What if she rejects me? _Iggy turns onto his stomach and stares at the rug with interest. _God… I've been in fights til death and I'm scared to ask a girl out. _

In the next room Ella is trying to figure out what to do.

_Should I tell him that I like him? What if he likes someone else? What if he rejects me? _Ella collapses in a beanbag chair that's in the corner of her room. _I've been able to score the winning goal in soccer at a championship game and yet I'm scared to ask out a guy. _Ella heads back to her bed and flops onto her stomach.

The two love-struck teens grab a pillow and cover their faces. They sigh and close their eyes, hoping that tomorrow they will be able to figure out what to do. Eventually, they fall asleep.

~The next morning~

Fang POV

I wake up and I see Max curled up into my side. I sit up a bit and I watch her sleep. After a few minutes, her eyes open and she smiles a little. I kiss her on the lips.

"Hey you…" I whisper.

"hi… how long was I asleep?"

"About ten hours. You fell asleep a little bit after we came here."

"What? Why didn't you wake me?"

I chuckle. "I did… you wouldn't wake up. But lately it has been pretty hard to wake you up."

"What do you want to do today?"

"Probably take that flight that we were going to take yesterday… but first I want to get some breakfast."

I get swing my legs over the side of the bed and I head downstairs. I grab a box of the premade waffle batter and I start mixing the batter. Max comes down in a pair of sweats and a tank-top. She stretches and a bit of her stomach shows a bit. I put some of the batter on the griddle and I walk over to her. I wrap my arms around her stomach and I rest my chin on her shoulder.

"After breakfast how about we look around while we're flying. We can find some place hidden somewhere so that we can just be alone, or we can head out to town and have a dinner." I whisper.

Max turns around and faces me. "I think that would be great."

I kiss her temple and I put pancakes onto a plate. Max grabs two forks and we head out to the back patio, which has an amazing view of the woods that are behind our vacation home. Max sits on my lap and the plate of pancakes are put on the table next to us. We dig in.

~Ten minutes later~

Max POV

I put my fork down on the plate and lean against Fang. I close my eyes and smile.

"That was good… where did you learn to cook like that?"

"I read the back of the bottle."

I chuckle and look up at him. "No really… I did…" Fang says defensively.

I kiss his jaw line. "And it was delicious." I stand up and I walk inside.

"I'll clean up and you need to get dressed." Fang tells me."

I roll my eyes and walk upstairs. I put on a pair of jeans, a black tank, and a red hoodie. I then walk into the bathroom and brush my teeth, and I quickly run a brush through my hair and put it in a ponytail. I fly **(A/N: No pun intended) **down the stairs and I meet Fang in the kitchen.

"Hey you ready?" he asks.

"Yeah…"

Fang grabs my hand and we walk out of the back door. We both whip our wings out and we take off. After flying in lazy circles for a while, I spot a small sliver of a beach.

"Fang… look… it's a lake." I say.

We fly closer and pretty soon, Fang and I are landing in the sand. We walk around hand in hand for a while. Fang suddenly pulls his hand out of mine, and his arm is wrapped around my waist. I smile and blush a bit. I hide my face into his chest and I can hear him chuckle.

"Why are you hiding your face?" he asks.

"I don't want this moment to end." I say looking up at him.

"Me either."

We continue our walk and before we know it… it's getting dark.

"I think we need to go home." Fang says.

"I don't want to."

"Max… we can come back here tomorrow."

I think for a minute before I nod my head and smile. We snap our wings out and fly back to the house.

"I'll go get dinner started."

"Okay…" I walk upstairs and I get half way, before my vision get blurry. I blink a few times, and it doesn't change. I then sit down slowly, and I sit there for about five minutes before Fang comes up to me.

"Max? You okay?"

"My vision got blurry."

"You're probably just hungry. Come on… dinner's ready."

Fang helps me walk down the stairs and we walk into the kitchen. I grab a fork and I slowly eat the food. After a few minutes, we finish eating and Fang and I walk out to the back porch. Fang leads me to a hammock. We lay down and after a few minutes, I fall asleep.

Fang POV

A few minutes after Max and I lying on the hammock, she falls asleep. I wrap my arm around her waist and kiss the top of her head. Slowly I rock the hammock and I fall asleep myself.

~A few hours later~

I wake up and Max is still asleep. I brush some hair away from her face. Her breathing is slow and even. I've grown used to this after living with her for my entire life. Eventually her eyes open and they land on me.

"Hey you…" I whisper.

"Hi…"

"I think we should go to bed. It's dark right now."

Max looks around and she nods her head. The two of us get up and we walk to the master bedroom. We change into our pj's, and crawl into bed. I wrap my arms around Max's waist and fall asleep that way.

"I love you Max…"

"I love you too." Max says before giving me a kiss.

**I PROMISE THERE IS ACTION COMING UP SOON. **

**Now time for the mentions... **

**Jade-Queen of Fantasy: Thank you. I'm so happy that you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one too. **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: So I realize that this is a day late. Exams are starting in a few weeks and one of my teachers decided to make us do a project and it's due at the end of this week. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES: MISSING, THE LOST GET FOUND, ALEX'S QUESTION, GETTING OUT, AND THE SEARCH IS ON. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. JUST ALEX. **

**I WANT TO GIVE A HUGE SHOUT OUT TO ESPERANZA12 FOR HELPING ME OUT. SHE HAS DONE SOME EDITING ON THIS CHPTER. THANKS AGAIN. **

Chapter 24

Max POV

I wake up in Fang's arms. I see that Fang is still asleep. Without meaning to I stare at his face, thinking how peaceful he looks when he's sleeping Suddenly Fang's eyes open, startling me.

"Are you having fun watching me sleep?" He teases, somehow having noticed my staring.

I hide my face in his chest; blushing so much that my face probably looks like a strawberry. Fang kisses the top of my head and I can tell that he's smirking.

"Don't worry, I sometimes do the same." He whispers against my head.

I look up at him and pull away a little. "You stalker!" I shout playfully.

Fang just shrugs and laughs a bit. We get out of bed and we walk downstairs for breakfast. Sometime during breakfast, I realize something…

I was supposed to get my period five days ago.

~Later that night~

Fang POV

Max and I are watching _Iron Man_. Today we were just being lazy, watching movies, sleeping in the hammock outside, and just flying in lazy circles. Max is lying next to me, her head on my chest. I can tell since breakfast something has been on Max's mind. Knowing her, she will most likely yell at me if I pressure her about what's bugging her.

I hear Max sigh and I look down.

"Max you okay?" I ask carefully.

"Yeah I just…never mind." She replies distractedly.

"What's wrong?" I ask again, now knowing that I was right; there is something going on.

She bites her bottom lip and plays with my fingers.

"Please don't get upset…"she mutters, relenting.

"Why would I get upset?" I question, beginning to feel a little nervous now. What was so bad that she thought I would be mad about?

Max hesitates before talking again. "I'm late."

I almost ask her what exactly she was late for when I realized what she meant. I sit up and I look at her.

"You mean for your…" I trail off.

Max nods her head. "Yeah."

"How late are you?" I ask, my heart beat speeding up slightly.

"Five days." She answers shortly.

"But we haven't…" I trail off again.

"Fang we did… it was three weeks ago." She reminds me.

I lean against the back of the couch and look at her.

"Do you think…" I ask, not finishing my question. I didn't have to.

"Yeah." She whispers.

I stand up and I grab her hand.

"Come on… we're gonna go find out." I tell her, desperate to confirm what we were both thinking.

Max stands up and we walk out the door. We take off and fly towards the CVS that we'd passed on our flight earlier. When we walk in, I wrap my arm around Max's shoulders.

Max POV

With Fang's arm wrapped around my shoulders, the nerves come back a little. We walk to the isle where all the pads, tampons, and home pregnancy tests are. After a few minutes, we decide to get the two cheapest ones. We walk up to the front of the store and the cashier rings up the two boxes. As she places the two boxes into the bag she gives us a smile.

"I hope everything turns out the way you two want… good luck…" she tells us quietly.

I muster up a small smile and mutter a small "Thanks."

Fang and I walk out to the back of the store and we take off. Thoughts swarm in my mind.

_Am I really pregnant? Maybe my period is just late… I mean I know that it will only happen for the first few years… but I've had mine for what four years now? It should be regular… _

Before I knew it… we're in the master bedroom standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

Fang POV

A million things are going through my head. After Max told me that her gift was late… I realized that she probably is pregnant. _Will we be able to have the baby? Even with the crazy bird genes? Can we support a family? What will Ella and Max's mom think? How will the flock react when we tell them? _

"Do you mind if you stay out here until I do part of the tests?" Max asks me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Of course." I whisper.

Max gives me a kiss on the lips before she heads into the bathroom. I wait five minutes before she walks out; biting her bottom lip like she always does whenever she's nervous. I pull her into a hug and we walk over to the bed and we sit down, holding onto each other.

"F-five minutes…" she mutters out nervously as I set the alarm on the clock on my nightstand.

"It's gonna be okay…"I whisper into her hair.

"Fang what if I am pregnant? We don't even have jobs."

"Hey… we'll talk to your mom if the results come out positive… okay?"

"Yeah…" Max states then starts taping her fingers on her leg.

"Max… you need to calm down… just take a deep breath… and close your eyes…" I say calmingly.

Max takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. I rub calming circles on the back of her hand. suddenly, she opens her eyes and looks up at me.

"Fang can we take care of a baby? I mean what if we have to go on the run again? I'll be slowing everyone down… We barely got by with just the flock, and then when Angel got Total… it was even harder… What if we drop the baby while flying?"

By the end of Max's rant she bursts into tears. I position her so that her face is in my chest. I rub her back and kiss the crown of her head. After what seems like a lifetime the alarm goes off. Both Max and I look at each other and I kiss her nose…

"It's time to find out…" I say as I dry the tears that are falling down her face. We both stand up and we walk to the bathroom. I find the test sitting on the counter and Max walks over to the sink… I step behind her. Max takes a deep breath and she picks up the first test. She turns the test over and I see her smile… I look over her shoulder and the test says:

PREGNANT

_Okay… so just the first test was positive. We just have to look at the second test and then we'll know if we are having a baby. _

Max then places the test next to the other one, and picks it up. She turns it over and again it reads

PREGNANT

_Max is pregnant… we're gonna have a baby in about nine months. _

I'm pulled from my thoughts as I hear Max crying. I quickly wrap my arms around her and kiss her head. I lead Max back to the bed and she hides her face in my chest. I rub her back and eventually she stops crying.

"Hey… you okay?" I whisper.

Max POV

"Yeah…I'm just really shocked. I never thought that at fifteen I would be having a baby." I explain wiping my eyes, embarrassed that I cried.

Fang puts his hand on my stomach, where our new baby is. I put my hand on top of his and I lean into him. Fang wraps his arms around me.

"I'm sorry." I tell him.

"What are you sorry for?" Fang asks indecorously.

"For crying…" I whisper.

"Hey…It's okay to cry… it's a lot to take in. And hey; part of its probably just the pregnancy hormones kicking in." He replies sweetly.

I smile a bit and take a deep breath. I feel my eyes start to get heavy, and I do everything I can to stay awake.

"You need to get some sleep…" Fang whispers.

"I wanna stay awake…" I mumble.

"You're sleeping for two… the baby needs rest…" Fang says as he rubs circles on my temporary flat stomach.

"I want…" I start before I'm interrupted by a yawn, "… to be in this moment or a bit longer…" I manage to get out before I yawn again.

"Max… the baby will be here when we wake up…" Fang gives me a kiss and continues to rub calming circles on my stomach before I fall asleep. "Goodnight Max…" He faintly whispers.

~The next morning~

I wake up with someone brushing my hair away from my face. I open my eyes and I see Fang smiling down at me. Fang stops and starts rubbing my stomach. I smile and I put my hand over his.

"We're parents…" I say, still not quite able to believe that I have a little miracle growing inside me.

"That we are." He agrees a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Fang and I lay for a few more minutes before my stomach growls. Fang and I laugh and we get out of bed.

Anonymous POV

I grab the binoculars that are around my neck and pull them up to my eyes.

"What are they doing?" My boss asks over the walkie-talkie. I grab it from my hip and bring it to my lips.

"They just woke up. If they're going to stay for a few more days, we'll take action, if not, we need to contact the mother and convince the Flock that they're staying for a few more days." I inform him.

"Don't worry about that… I have a plan in case they decide to stay longer." He assures me.

"Okay… I'll let you know what they decide." I tell him, determined to do better than my co-workers had done. We would not fail this time.

**I WONDER WHO THAT PERSON IS... **

**GUESS YOU HAVE TO WAIT AND FIND OUT. **

**NOW TIME FOR THE MENTIONS...**

**Jade-Queen of Fantasy: I hope you like this chapter too. **

**max-rose-clary is following this story. Thank you. I do know that Max is OOC, just a bit, I will try to mke her a bit tougher. **

**Fan of Show: Thank you. **


	26. Chapter 26

******A/N: ****Hey guys I know that this is really late. Things in my life are a little crazy. I have little time to write right now becuse musical rehersal is picking up and I also had writers block so I didn't write anything for about a week or so. But I'm back, and I hope you like this chapter. CHECK OUT MY BEST FRIEND, NEOS-CHAN, HER STORY IS AMAZING. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES; THE HELL THAT IS MY LIFE, THE LOST GET FOUND, GETTING OUT, ALEX'S QUESTION AND THE SEARCH IS ON. **

**I WANT TO GIVE A HUGE SHOUT OUT TO ESPERANZA12 FOR HELPING ME OUT. SHE HAS DONE SOME EDITING ON THIS CHPTER. THANKS AGAIN. **

Chapter 25

~A few hours later~

After eating breakfast and just relaxing; Max has fallen asleep; her head is on my lap and she's lying on her back. I put my hand on her stomach, where our baby rests and a smile forms on my face. I cannot believe that in about nine months, Max and I are going to be parents. Even though we found out last night, I am really anxious to tell the flock and Ella, and Max's mom, but I know for a fact that Max would want to tell them herself and in person. Pulling me from my thoughts about Max, the baby and me, Max shifts and her eyes flutter open. A small smile forms on her lips. She moves her hand so that it covers mine, which still rests on her stomach.

"Hey…" she whispers.

"Hey you… how'd you sleep?" I replied, rubbing her stomach.

"Good… I just want to stay here for a few more days…"

"I do too." I agree.

"I just need to get used to the fact that we're having a baby." She admits, a small smile gracing her face.

"Yeah… me too. It's crazy… but I love it." I tell her

Max POV

We sit in silence for a few minutes then my stomach lurches. I leap up from the couch and sprint to the bathroom with Fang right behind me. I kneel in front on the toilet and throw up everything that I have in my stomach. Fang pulls my hair away from my face and rubs my back. After a few minutes, I lean back against Fang and close my eyes.

"You okay?" Fang whispers.

"I think so. It might have something to do with the baby."

"How about I make something light for your stomach?" Fang asks quietly.

"That would be nice."

Fang helps me stand up and we walk to the kitchen. I sit at the table, lay my head on my arms and close my eyes. I start to doze, but after a few minutes, Fang is shaking my shoulder gently. I lift my head and look at him. In his hand he has a bowl of soup and some crackers. He holds them out to me and I sit up.

"Thanks…" I whisper.

I start to eat the soup and Fang sits next to me.

"Do you want to stay here for a few more days?" He offers.

"I would like to…" I admit.

"Well I think I should call your mom and let her know…" Fang kisses my forehead and dials my mom's number, leaving me to finish my food.

Seth POV

"Well I think I should call your mom and let her know…" Fang says.

Fang kisses Max's forehead and dials a number while Max continues to eat her soup.

"They're staying a few more days… we can continue with plan A"

"Very well; we start tonight."

~That night~

I watch as Max and Fang head upstairs to go to bed. I look over at my assistants and I give them my signal. They all go to the house and within minutes, they're in the house.

"We're in…" One of my workers whispers in their ear piece.

"Just remember, you need to get in there, grab them and get out." I instruct them quietly, through my small black device.

"Got it… we should be out within ten minutes if there are no complications." He replies confidently.

I wait about ten minutes before I see my team come out of the house with two figures over their shoulders.

"Subject one was easy, it was knocked out. Subject four put up a struggle." They inform me.

"Did anything happen to Subject one?" I question.

"No…" They reply.

"Get them in the van… The Boss will want to see them." I tell them.

Max and Fang are thrown into the back of the van, and Max's head painfully hits the wall during the process. Fang lands on top of her. I walk to the front of the van and I ho into the driver's seat. I start the car and drive towards our headquarters. As I drive, I begin to feel a twinge of guilt. I know someone who was raised in a place full of hate shouldn't feel sorry for someone who you just kidnapped, but I just can't help but feel that way. I heard that they just found out that they're having their first baby. I don't want to put her through this because she could lose the baby. I already know what some of the thing that the two of them will have to go through. I realize I might be able to help them get out.

I watch through the rear-view mirror as my assistants tie up the hands and feet of the two new parents, put a blindfold over their eyes and a gag over their mouths. Yes…I need to get them out. I can't let another bird mom lose a baby.

"What do we do if they wake up?" One asks.

"Give them the medicine… we need to make sure that he's out until we get there." I order.

Everyone nods and they keep a firm eye on the two. I turn away and focus on the road.

I don't care if the big boss gets mad… I'm going to get the two of them out of there. Max's body will not be able to handle everything that he wants to put her through. Within hours, we arrive and Max and Fang are loaded onto stretchers, tied down at the hands, legs and at the stomach. They are rushed into the building and taken to separate rooms.

"Hey, you want me to put the van away?" One of the assistances asks.

"No… I'll do it." I tell him. I pull away and I drive towards the shed where all vehicles go. I pull in and I notice I'm the only one there. I sit there before I'm called to room 34; Max's room. They must have found out that she is pregnant. Slowly I get out of the van and head to the room.

"Eric I thought I told you that everything you find must be written down…" I state.

"Even if her heart is slowing down?"

Fang POV

"Even if her heart rate is slowing down?" I hear someone ask.

I open my eyes and try to sit up, but my hands are held above my head.

"Ah Fang… I'm so glad that you're awake…" Someone says.

"Where the hell am I?" I demand.

I look around and I see that I'm on a stretcher; my hands are bound above my head. Another strap is over my stomach and I feel another on my ankles. There are a few people in the room with me. All of them are wearing white coats and there is one person next to me. A male.

"Where the hell am I?" I ask again.

"You're in California… right next to the boarder of Colorado."

"Why am I here? Where is Max?" I ask, my heart starts pounding in my chest at the thought of what could be happening to her, and our unborn baby.

"Max is a few rooms away; you are here, because we want to know if you two can reproduce…" The scientist replies simply, speaking as if this was totally normal; like he was talking about the weather.

"Like I'm going to tell you…let me go…" I ground out, a deadly tone to my voice.

"Fang… you don't understand, without you… this test…" he began.

"Test!?" I spat. "We're done with your damn tests! That's all we've been through for the past ten years of our lives… we just want to live… But no! You just can't get enough of us! NO more!" I yell, losing it.

"If this test does go well, we will let you go…" He reasons.

"Will you leave us alone?" I inquire, not believing anything he says for even a second. There's always a trap.

"If we can have the baby… we'll let you go…" he bargains.

"No… no way in hell! There is no way that you will get your hands on our baby!" I yell, furious.

"Check the girl she could be pregnant." One of the assistances orders, eyes glowing with the possibility. A woman in a white coat dashes off to fulfill the order.

Moments later she returns, smiling. "She is pregnant. What do you want us to do next?" She asks, excitement practically leading from her.

"Keep it in the room. We will move our subject; make sure it's still unconscious." He instructs.

"Okay." The woman replies.

Everyone turns back to me and suddenly the door opens.

"Everyone out… I need to talk to him." A sharp voice rings out. Everyone in my room runs- no sprints- out of the room, tripping over each other's feet. After everyone is out, a guy slightly older than me, with blond hair closes the door and releases the straps off of my hands, feet and stomach.

"Fang my name is Seth… I'm the one who took you and your girlfriend but I'm going to get both of you out of here… I promise…" he tells me.

"I don't trust…" I state flatly, not buying into the false hope he's giving me. There's going to be a catch; there always is. He's waiting for me to fall for the lie; for the trap. But I'm no stranger to this game.

"I understand that you don't. But please understand that I didn't want to take both of you. This is the last thing I would want to happen to the both of you." Seth tells me.

I snort. Sure. "I want to see Max…" I state.

"Just follow me. I'm actually happy to say this, but I'm in charge of everything that happens here. I will be able to get you close to Max… but please trust me. I will be able to get both you and max out of here…" Seth tells me yet again as he leads me out of my room.

Well this is a first; they are actually letting me walk without tying me up, putting me in a cage or on a cart, or having Erasers move me. We walk in silence until we finally get to a door. Seth opens the door and we walk in. I see Max lying on a metal bed with tubes in her nose her eyes shut. Her arms and legs are strapped down. Seth pushes me into a plastic gray chair and whispers: "Just sit here quietly and you can stay." He tells me before walking over to Max, who is surrounded by about four white coats.

"What's he doing here?" One asks.

"Yeah. Without any restraints?" Another adds.

"That's none of your business! I am in charge of this experiment. But if you must know, we think that he may be the father; if indeed she is actually pregnant." Seth snaps coldly. "Is she? He asks sharply.

"Yes… what do you want us to do?" One answers, a bit of fear in her green eyes.

"Don't do anything. I will do everything. You all may go…" Seth orders sternly, not leaving any room for argument.

Just like in my room, everyone trips over their feet, trying to get out of the room before Seth yells at them again. I watch as Seth takes a wand, which is attached to a larger machine, and places it on Max's stomach after pulling her shirt up slightly.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" I yell, ready to punch him.

"I'm just doing an ultrasound; it will make sure that your child is healthy!" Seth informs me quickly, turning a computer screen towards me.

"Fang… come here…look." He says carefully.

I cautiously move closer to the screen.

Dr. M. POV

"Mom when are Max and Fang coming home?" Ella asks me.

"In a few days. They called me at work and asked if they could stay a few more days. I told them it was fine and that I would be there to pick them up at the end of next week."

"I can't wait to see them. I miss them like crazy..." Ella says.

"I chuckle. I will call them at the begning of next week to see when I can pick them up."

"DR. M!" I hear Nudge shout

"Nude what did I tell you? You don't need to shout... we all can hear... I remind almly.

"Iggy and Gazzy destroyed my curling iron. They used it to build a stuipd bomb!" She screeches.

I look at Iggy and Gazzy. "Why did you two use Nudge's curling iron to build a bomb?" I ask, raising my eyebrow.

"She wouldn't stop talking!" Gazzy protests.

"Gazzy it doesn't mean that you have to blow up her curling iron." I admonish.

"Nudge you can have one of mine. I don't use some of them anymore." Ella offers as she pulls Nudge towards her room.

"Val can we do something for when Max and Fang come home?" Gazzy asks.

"I smile. "I already have something for them, but we can do something else."

**WHAT DOES FANG SEE? **

**WHAT SURPRISES ARE THE FLOCK GOING TO HAVE FOR MAX AND FANG? (I HAVE NO IDEA. IF YOU HAVE ONE, LET ME KNOW :D)**

**Now time for the mentions...**

**Jade-Queen of Fantasy: With Max being pregnant is actually going to add a little of drama with her relationship with the flock, and Jeb. **

** 16 is now following this story and has favorited it. **

**Fan of Show: Thanks. **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hey guys, so it's been a while since I uploaded an actual chapter. I just have to say that the musical is over. :( I should have more time to write, but I might not upload the chapter right away. My life right now is a little crazy. I have OGT testing this week so I won't be able to write at all. Thank you so much for sticking with me. **

**IF YOU WERE READING MISING. **

**I AM CURENTLY RE-WRITING THE ENTIRE STORY, **

**I'VE ONLY WRITEN TWO CHAPTERS SO FAR. **

**LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU WANT ME TO UPLOAD THE CHAPTERS. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride. **

Chapter 26

Fang POV

Seth POV

Fang cautiously walks towards me. On the screen are his two unborn children.

"Fang… here are your new children. You and Max are expecting twins." I tell him with a smile.

"Ch-children?" Fang stutters.

"Yes."

Fang looks at the screen and stares at it. "Max…" he whispers as he moves up towards Max's head. "If you can hear me… I just wanted to let you know that we're having twins…"

The love for both Max and his twins is clear in his voice. I still remember the day I lost not only my girlfriend, but also my own child; for the same reason why the School wants the Flock. Catherine and I were young and in love. She was just about to turn sixteen, I just turned sixteen, when we found out she was pregnant. Three days later, my worst nightmare came true.

_~Flashback~ _

_I grab Catherine's hand and pull her into a hug. Her head rests on my shoulder. _

_"I love you." She whispers. _

_"I love you too." I mumble into her hair. She pulls back and places my hand on her still flat stomach. "Both of you." I press my lips against her lips and we kiss for a few minutes. Eventually we pull apart and decide to take a walk in the park. As it gets closer to the sunset, I notice that slowly a big group of men are now following us. _

_"Catherine… when I tell you, run and take off, you need to go hide. There are guys following…" _

_"SETH!" Catherine cuts me off. "BEHIND YOU!" _

_I turn around and see that the group that was following us, is now pointing guns at us. _

_"On four." I breathe out. I see Catherine nod her head. _

_We prepare to take off, but we are grabbed. We fight off, but eventually Catherine slows down, becoming tired become of her condition. Eventually we are stuffed into separate cages. I hit my head on the bottom of the cage. _

_"Seth…" a soft voice asks. I look in the cage next to me and see Catherine. There's a huge gash on her forehead that's still bleeding. _

_"I love you." She whispers. _

_"I love you too." I reply softly. _

_After being in the cage for hours, we're finally moved, I'm put in a wheelchair, complete with straps while Catherine is put on a metal bed. _

_~Three days later~ _

_"What do you mean she's dead?" I hear someone shout. _

_"Jeb the injury she received caused brain damage. We have done everything we could to save her, but it's too late." _

_"Catherine?" I ask. _

_No one answers me. _

_"Catherine!" I shout. _

_I continue screaming Catherine's name until someone comes and takes me to another room. The door opens and I see the love of my life lying on a table, completely still. Her chest isn't moving; she's gone. Forever. _

_~End flashback~ _

It's been three weeks since I lost the two of them.

"Why?" Fang asks pulling me out of my thoughts.

He doesn't need to clarify. I already know what he's asking. _Why are you doing this to us? _

"Fang I have no choice. The only thing that the School wants is your baby. But I'm going to get you out of here. I already know what it's like to be a parent." I tell him.

"Why do they want the baby?"

"They want to know if two enhanced people can reproduce the same way as normal people. There is just one problem. As soon as the School is done with the baby, they'll execute it." I look down at Max. "I've been here for only three weeks and already the School as killed one hundred innocent children."

"What do they have planned for Max?" He asks after a moment of silence.

I take a deep breath then look at Fang. "They plan on seeing how long she can stand physical, mental, and emotional pain. They're going to torture her."

"Seth. Is it ready for the first test?" Amanda; a white coat, asks.

"No, I will be conducting all of the tests." I state.

"You're not in charge…" Amanda starts to say.

"I was told that I'm in charge of these two. I am doing all tests to her; if anyone has a problem with that. They can talk to me." I snap.

Amanda doesn't say anything. She just slowly backs out of the room.

"Seth what is going to happen to Max?" I ask hoping hat nothing to bad happens.

"I'm going to take her off of the sedation. But there's one test I have to do to you." he looks at me before walking over to the machines surrounding Max. "The test that is going to be performed on you is going to be her emotional test. I'm so sorry that I'm doing this; I wish I wasn't."

"Can I be with her after all of her tests. Please." I beg.

Seth unplugs some of the tubes and plugs them into a different one. "You may; but if you back talk to anyone, you will be put in your own room." Seth warns. "Understand?"

I nod my head and I see Max starting to wake.

"Go sit in the chair. I'll let you come over when I'm done."

I do what I'm instructed and I watch as Max slowly starts to open her eyes. They look around the room and they land on Seth.

"Hello Fang." A new voice says from the door. I look that way and see someone who I just knew that was behind this.

Jeb.

But the person behind him, I thought he was dead. Was he?

Valencia POV

I grab my phone from my pocket and I dial Fang's cell.

_Hey this is Fang. I'll call you back when I can. Leave a message after the beep. _

_BEEP _

"Hey Fang it's Val. I was just wondering what day you and Max would like to come home. Call me back. Bye."

I hang up and look at the screen.

_Fang always answers his phone._


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey guys so I do realize that this chapter is extremely late. The past few weeks have been crazy for me and I havn't had time to write. **

**TO ANY MISSING READERS. **

**I AM STILL WORKING ON THE CHAPTERS. **

**I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO EDIT THEM OR EVEN TYPE THEM UP. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride. **

Chapter 27

~A few weeks later~

Fang POV

Max and I have been here for about three weeks now so that puts Max at about five weeks pregnant. Seth has finally decided on how we're going to escape, but it's going to be costly. We should be putting it into plan soon. Max is awake, barely. I let her get as much sleep as she can while she's not being experimented on, but she's in so much pain, she can't sleep.

Right now her head is in my lap. Her eyes drooping slowly, her breathing is short and shallow. The right side of her face is a shade of yellow; a healing bruise. Her arms are covered in scars, dried blood or bruises from all of the abuse she receives. While the rest of her body is either covered in bruises or cuts.

"Max baby you need to rest." I whisper as I brush her hair away from her face.

"F- Fang I can't…" She breathes out. "My body hurts."

"I know… we'll get out of here soon." I lean down and kiss her forehead.

I lean my head up against the wall and close my eyes for a few seconds. I feel Max shivering on my lap; I sit her up, her head leaning on my chest and I wrap my midnight black wings around us. Trying to keep us warm.

~A few days later~

"Fang wake up." I hear someone whisper into my ear.

I open my eyes and I see Jeb kneeling in front of me.

"What the hell do you want?" I ask deadly.

"Fang what are you doing here with her?"

"Batchleder! I thought I told you you're not allowed to be in this wing!" I hear Seth shout.

"Just let me talk to Fang." Jeb states.

"No. you are not allowed to be in this wing" Seth grabs a walkie-talkie and says something into it.

I look down at Max and I see that her face is pale.

"Look I know that she need to get out of here, so I'm going to help you." Jeb says.

"The way you can help us is by having a meeting tomorrow at noon. That's when I will have them get out of here." Seth tells Jeb.

"Okay, that I can do." Jeb walks out of the room. I look down at Max and she's struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Max you need to sleep." I whisper as I brush some hair away from her face.

_I'm… scared…_ She mouths.

"I know… I'm right here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I kiss her on the lips. "You or the baby."

Dr. M POV

_This doesn't make any sense; Max and Fang always answer their phones. _

"Mom you okay?" Ella asks, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Have you gotten ahold of Max or Fang?"

Ella pulls out her phone; her thumbs are taping away at the screen.

"No… hold on." Ella puts the phone up to her ear.

Ella POV

_Ella, this is Jeb. I know you're probably thinking why am I calling you, but I need you to know this. Max and Fang are in California. They're at the School. You have to believe me. I'm going to try to get them out of here, but I'm not sure when. Max is…_

The call gets cut off.

"Mom they're at the School. Jeb called me, He was saying something about Max, but the call got cut off."

"This isn't good."

"Do we tell the flock?" I ask.

"No. we don't want them to worry about it. We'll just tell them that they are going to be coming back later."

~That next day, 12:00~

Fang POV

"Fang are you ready?" Seth asks me.

Seth, Max and I are outside of the School, where there is no fence to stop us from flying. So basically, Seth just let us walk out of the front door, but in reality, we went through a passage way that only a few people know of. And there are no cameras on the way

"yeah… I just want to say thanks. For everything you've done for both Max and I, and our baby. I know that the baby wouldn't have made it if you didn't do everything or us." I say quickly.

"You're welcome. Now just remember, the whitecoats are going to be sending something after you, so don't go straight back home. To the house in the woods or the house where the flock is; wait a few days and then you should go back. My suggestion is to go the opposite way to your house. They shouldn't suspect that you're there." Seth explains.

I look down at Max who is trying so hard to stay awake in her conscious world, but she ends up failing.

"When you get to a town, you will need to take her to a hospital. The injuries that she has might endanger the babies. There were some tests that I was not able to be there for."

I nod my head.

"Now go."

And with that, I take off into the sky, holding the mother of my children in my arms. I fly for a few hours before I notice that Max is starting to move. I quickly land and I lay her on the ground. The backpack that Seth gives me, I put under her head as a pillow.

"Max?" I whisper as I grab her hand.

"F-" She tries to talk.

"I'm right here." Her eyes flutter open and they land on me.

"Wh- where are we?" she whispers.

"Seth let us out. we're a few hours away from the School, but we need to keep going." I explain. I put my hand on her stomach and I feel a little bulge. I smile and move my hand to push her shirt up.

"Fang what's wrong?" Max asks.

"Max… you're showing." I say with a smile on my face. I watch as she struggles to lift her head up to see her stomach. I put my hand under her neck and I help her lift it up. The second she sees the bulge, a smile lights up her face. The other hand that I'm not holding goes to her stomach.

"I can't believe it…" She whispers before a yawn comes.

"Max how about you get some more sleep. We need to continue to move." I explain.

"Fang you need rest too."

"I know, but we need to get far away as possible from the School. Seth told me that we should get as far north as we can." I scope her up into my arms and I take off into the sky.

**Yay! Max and Fang are out of the School, but will Max be okay? **

**Now time for the mentions from the last two chapters...**

** . .you is now following me. **

**FunSizedAuthor has favorited me. **

**Chairwomanmeow15 is following me and this story, and has favorited me and this story. Do you like it? **

**Taylorannw10: Yes they are... **

**marietheham is following me and this story, and has favorited me and this story. Here's the update, I'm so sorry that it took so long. **

**dawnbrightstars is now following me. **


	29. AUTHOR'S NOTE! I NEED YOUR HELP!

**ATTENTION READERS! **

**So I'm trying to figure out if I should re-write this story. There are somethings that I'm not liking, and I want to change them, but if I do, then somethings in the story will be changed. **

**I want your opinion. **

**Should I re-write this story? **

**Or **

**Should I continue? **

**Vote on the poll that's on my profile or even review. Please let me know. **


	30. I'm so sorry!

**ATTENTION READERS! **

**So I'm actually rewriting this story. A lot of plot points haven't been answered, and if I edit those parts, the story line will be messed up. **

**i will try to have the first chapter written l, edited, and published as soon as possible. I'm so sorry to everyone who has taken the time to read this story, but the truth is, I'm giving up on this story. I know a lot of authors who do this give the story up for adoption, but I won't. I will rewrite it. I have many ideas for this story and even sequel ideas, but pleaseunderstand that I POV everyone who has stuck with me. Please bear with me while I write the first chapter. **

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE! **

**I WILL PUBLISH IT ASAP. **


	31. Chapter 31

**ATTENTION READERS! **

**The new re-written version of this story has been posted. Please check it out!**


End file.
